


Those Who Wonder

by Hardshocker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Real Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardshocker/pseuds/Hardshocker
Summary: (AU) People take many things differently. Some worse than others. They try to push through it or brave the front. But what about those who change during that process? The people that wonder what is and isn't worth it?





	1. A Bad Night

Rain tapped at the windshield and I watched as the windshield wiper attempted to rid the glass of the hazard. It was an old car so it was having trouble picking up the water, but it had no trouble making a loud squelch almost every time it moved. Unfortunately, it couldn't distract me from my so called "boyfriend" who was getting on my last nerve.

"What do you want me to do, Weiss?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road.  
I groaned. "I want you to stay concentrated on the road, first off. Second, I don't want you to 'do' anything besides be a respectful boyfriend."  
He replied, this time with his eyes watching the road. "Am I not respectful? I don't think I've done much of anything wrong."  
"Exactly. You don't think you've done anything wrong." I pointed out.  
He gave me a look out of the corner of his eye. "What does that mean?"  
"We've only been together two months and your already trying to get 'handsy' with me." It was blunt but true.  
He turned and looked at me. "Excuse me if I thought being your boyfriend made me think that I could do that kind of thing. Besides I thought you were fine with me since you were the one who contacted me first about going out."  
"Watch the road!" The streets were empty in vale around this time of night but I like to keep things safe. "I initiated it because my parents told me to, for your information."  
"Oh right. How could I forget about 'Mommy and Daddy?'" I could see him rolling his eyes. "Always got to be the perfect princess for them, don't you?"  
I looked out at the empty sidewalks of the city. "Sorry if you were expecting some rich girl with daddy issues. I like being a normal girl who doesn't act like a prostitute."  
He laughed. "I can see that, what with that silly snowflake pendant you always wear."  
I felt myself get angry. "Stop the car and let me out!" I started pulling the door handle.  
He suddenly stopped the car when he saw the door open slightly. "What are you doing? Are trying to hurt yourself?"  
I stepped out of the car. "I'm not going to sit there and let you insult me!"  
"That's fine by me. Have fun then!" He replied.

I slammed the door closed and he started to drive off. When he did, it felt like an invisible force grabbed and spun me in a circle. I heard a rip and watched his car speed off with part of the white dress I was wearing for our date. The wind must have had blown a bit of it into the door when I slammed it closed. Mother wasn't going to be very happy about that. She took time out her day just so she could help me find something to wear tonight and now it's ruined. It's not like time was something my parents could normally spare, what with their busy lives running a company.

It used to be my grandmother who would help me with these kinds of things, but now she couldn't anymore. Now I can't talk with anyone about what just happened. I felt myself tapping my necklace like she always used to do when thinking about things. Every time I asked what it was she was thinking about she would just say, "I'm still not sure yet." It always confused me as a kid but I think I understand it better now.

_*HOOOONNNK!*_

I nearly had a heart attack at the sound. I turned around and a car was sitting there like it was waiting for me. A window rolled down on the passenger side and a girl's voice called me over. I walked over to the window and bent slightly to see inside. It was a teenage girl with black hair and striking, yellow eyes that seemed to be closely examining me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You're completely soaked."  
I forced myself to look away from here eyes. "Umm, no. My boyfriend and I got into a fight in his car."  
Her eyes widened a bit. "And he just left you out here like that?"  
"Well, I uh.. asked to get out." I was embarrassed by my idiotic explanation.  
She looked down at my dress. "Did he do that? Did he hurt you or anything?"  
I looked away. "No, it just got ripped when it got caught in his car door and drove off."

God, I probably looked like a lost dog. Covered in water with a ripped dress and I'm sure my makeup isn't doing me any favors in this rain. This was not how my night was supposed to go. Just a simple dinner and head home. But no, he just had to try and make a move on me. I really shouldn't have tried to go out with someone who my parents recommended. He was nice at first but he got more insufferable after every time we met.

The girl sighed and reached into the back of her car. I was about to ask what she was doing when she pulled a towel out and placed it over her passenger seat.

"Get in. The door is unlocked." She said with a smile.  
I was a little bit confused. "Uhh.."  _Perfect Weiss, great response._  
"Look, I'm not going to leave someone out in the dark and rain like this. Especially in this city. Get in and be grateful." I saw her get ready to drive.  
With a hesitant hand, I opened the door and sat on the towel. "Thanks for this. I've been having bad night."  
"I can tell." She said with a quick laugh. "Also, put your seat belt on."

I clicked my seat belt and she started the car on its way down the street. I gave her my address and sat back against the window, expecting a quiet ride home with this stranger. For all I knew, I could have signed my own death warrant stepping into this car but I didn't care. I just wanted this night to end with my face hitting a soft pillow and my covers over my head.

The girl decided to break the silence though. "Soo... what started this little fight between lovers?"  
I felt my face burn and I gave her a small glare. "We are  _not_  lovers!" I snapped.  
"Sorry, I guess I struck a nerve." I heard her suppress a small laugh.  
I shook my head. "It's fine. The argument started after dinner when he tried to get handsy with me in the car."  
"You don't like that kind of thing?" She asked.  
"Well, it's not that I don't like it. I don't know how to explain it but he just doesn't work with me. Just like every guy I've tried to date." I thought back to past relationships.  
She still didn't take her eyes off the road. "Interesting to hear." I saw her eyes go wide for a small second. "Oh, I forgot. My name is Blake Belladonna. You?"  
She was kind enough to give me a ride so my name was the least I could give her. "I'm Weiss Schnee."  
That was enough for her to give me a look. "Like that big company? Schnee Industries or something?"  
"Guilty as charged." I said curtly.  
She shrugged. "Even more interesting I guess." She reached over and turned up the radio. "I say take a small nap and I'll wake you when we get there."

The radio music didn't give me a chance to respond so I just nodded and leaned against the window. I watched the street lamps go by and let them slowly hypnotize me until I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Blake in a long whistle. "Well at least you weren't lying to me."

I sat up and saw my house in front of the car. It was pretty big, I had to admit. It looked like how most would think a mansion would look like, but just make most of it angular and flat with large windows in the back. To me, it was a normal, boring sight that I saw everyday. It was rarely exciting here for anyone. Dad would always be out somewhere doing business and almost never come home and Mom would just follow behind him. They were home yesterday but now they were already back out into the world doing something to advance their company. It just left me to lounge about, doing nothing for myself.

I got ready to open the door when a question popped into my head. "What were you doing out so late yourself?"  
She chuckled and threw a thumb to the book in the back of her car. "I fell asleep at a cafe while reading. It was close to where I found you."  
I looked at the cover. It looked like a normal romance novel but the title had the word "Ninjas" in it so I was confused. "I haven't heard that excuse before." I pushed the door open. "Well, thank you for helping me and for the ride home."  
She smiled and waved. "It was no big deal. I don't get to meet many people but you were the most interesting person I've met by far."  
I enjoyed the compliment, unlike the empty ones from a certain someone at dinner. "Thank you. You were pretty interesting to."  
A slightly flustered look showed up on her face. "Oh, thanks." She stiffened up a little. "You should probably get inside and clean up. You're still soaked."

I closed the door and watched her back out of the drive-way. She was a pretty nice person. You don't see many like her nowadays, it seemed. But I didn't feel like thinking about it for long. I was freezing without the car to warm me up and I needed a hot bath to relax with.

After it was all said and done, I was back in my room and ready to sleep. People would probably question if I was about to go to sleep though, what with my television lighting the room up with whatever was on. I needed noise to fall asleep or else the eerie silence would keep me awake far into the night. My head hit the pillow and was immediately forced to sit back up when my phone went off. My father was calling me rather late and I was annoyed by how sudden it was. He normally only called at certain points in the day.

I answered. "Hello?"  
His voice came through the speaker as gruff as ever. "Hello Weiss."  
"Why are you calling so late, Dad?" I asked as respectfully as I could.  
He was straight to the point. "I was told that a car that we've never seen before came by the house. Are you alright?"  
I nearly laughed. "Yes, Dad, I'm fine. It was someone dropping me off after my date went bad with Cardin."  
"He didn't bring you home himself?" Anger showing up in his voice.  
"We argued and I got out of the car. Thankfully, a nice girl pulled up and offered me a ride home." My explanation was simple.  
Dad didn't like that though. "You need to be more careful, Weiss. Not everyone is there to help. Now, are you going to try and talk with Cardin tomorrow?"  
It was my turn to be annoyed. "No, Dad, I'm not. He is insufferable and pushy. I'm glad I got out of that car."  
"That's fine then. You're mother will be disappointed but she will understand. Now get some sleep." I heard the phone click.

I was not opposed to some sleep right about now. Especially after being interrupted from it just to be reminded of why I'm trying to get to sleep. At least Blake understands how good some sleep can be. Maybe I should check out that cafe she told me about. It must be a pretty relaxing place if she could fall asleep there while reading. No time to think about that though. In fact, there isn't enough time for me to be awake.


	2. Protect Dignity or Serve Others?

My morning was a boring blur of everyday activities. Brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, getting dressed, breakfast, and then topping it all off with just sitting in my room. All of that work just so I could lounge in my chair and stare at things. Those things normally involved my television but every now and then I would look out my window or pick up some random item on my desk or bed that would capture my interest for a minute before I put it down and went back to the television.

The television just wasn't doing it for me today though so I decided that maybe I should actually do something today for once. Although I doubted I could actually figure out something to do that had any significance. That little detail wasn't going to stop me though. Plus, no one was here to say anything to me.

My decision was made and I started grabbing the things I needed before I left. Keys to the car that really would have been handy last night, a small bag for things that wouldn't fit in the tiny pockets of these pants, and my wallet that would have to go into the bag. I checked the wallet first though, making sure everything was there. It had a small amount of cash and an "emergency" card for when something happens unexpectedly. Even with all the money we had, my dad would be a stickler for when someone made a big purchase that wasn't necessary.

The only thing missing was my I.D. which I may need at some point today. I looked over my desk and moved a random pile of papers and found it at the bottom. It wasn't just my I.D. but also my driver's license which would be pretty bad to forget. Not even Dad could protect me from a ticket, not that he would try. I never liked the picture on the card. I looked great in it but I wasn't smiling like I thought I was when they took it. I knew I tried to smile and I even felt the muscles move in my mouth but I guess it just didn't work. At least I looked good in it. The pendant I had on in it reminded me to put it on, so that's one thing I got out of it.

With all of the necessary items in place and ready to go, I walked out of my boring house and got in my black car. It was black only for the reason of contrasting with my white hair and mostly white wardrobe. Most people expect some stuck-up looking girl like me to driving a convertible or white "cute" car but I didn't see a reason for it. A lot of people would probably think I'm wasting the opportunities my life gives me but I didn't see a point in it. Some would ask why I bothered going to school up until last year and I would tell them that I didn't learn much sitting at home. But now I was thinking too much. I needed to start driving and just zone out for a bit and find something interesting to do. I pulled out the driveway and headed into town with not much else besides the radio to give me company.

* * *

_This was a horrible idea._  There was nothing in this town that interested me. Well, at least nothing was interesting just by myself. Being alone really made everything around me sound unfulfilling. Going to a restaurant was saddening when alone and a movie was no fun when you couldn't share the enthusiasm. It was just me rolling around the city, coming up with ideas, and then promptly shooting them down in my mind. All of this so far was just amounting up to a waste of gas.  _Maybe I should just head home and accept my defeat._

I was just about to do that but I saw a car turn onto the road behind me. I saw the lights before they went off but that little fact didn't help me at all. A siren sounded and I was nearly blinded by the red and blue lights reflecting into my eyes from the rear-view mirror. I had no idea what I could have possibly done to warrant a cop to pull me over but I couldn't argue much. So I slowed my car down and pulled over to the side the road and put it in park. There was no reason to cause a scene so I just waited to see what the officer had to say. My side mirror gave me a pretty good view of him. He looked young but he was a bit overweight. My guess was that he was taking advantage of the officer discounts at fast food places a bit too much.

He walked up to my window and I rolled it down. "What's the problem, sir?" I asked with my sweetest voice.  
"You were going five over the speed limit for this street." He said.  
I was confused. I always checked the signs and I was sure I wasn't going over the limit. "Are you sure officer? I usually always check the signs."  
"Ma'm please don't argue with me. I need your license and registration." He seemed very uninterested, even if it was a traffic stop.  
I sighed and dug through my bag and glove box to produce the needed items. "Here you go, officer."

He nodded at me with a weird smile and walked back to his car to do whatever a cop does in there when they pull someone over. I wanted to smack myself for somehow making such a stupid mistake. I was positive that I stayed below the speed limit! I had watched the speedometer and everything. I didn't get much more time to beat myself up though as the cop was coming back to the window.

He handed me my license and registration back. "Well everything cleared on my computer. So all you're getting today is a speeding ticket."  
I felt my stomach drop. "Just great. First my day is boring, and now it's just ruined. My dad is not going to be happy with this."  
The officer gave me a funny look. "Dad? It said on your license that you're eighteen."  
I just nodded. "I graduated high school but I just haven't started university yet."  
"I see." He visibly thought for a second and got a sly smile on his face. "Look, if you don't want 'daddy' to know you got a ticket, I'll just not give you one. But you have to do me a 'favor' first." He leaned into the window with a wink.  
 _Oh, he is not serious is he?_ "Uh, what officer?"  
"You know what, missie. You 'help' me out and I'll help you out." His smile was sickening.

So many thing were running through my head right now. Shock, disgust, embarrassment, but mostly hate for this man. I can't even get away from perverts when I'm alone in my own car. There was no way I was going to go that low, even to avoid disappointing my dad. He was just going to have to deal with the ticket because now I didn't care.

I looked the cop in the eyes and put on my most devious look. "Actually officer, you could do a 'favor' for me to."  
He seemed happy that his plan appeared to be working. "Really now?"  
I smiled slyly and leaned back a little, pushing my breasts slightly out. "Yea, all you need to do is.. just give me the ticket."  
His smile fell. "What?"  
My smile was gone now. "I'd rather die than sink that low. Just give me the ticket and I'll be on my way."

He stood back up angrily and wrote out the ticket. Obviously he wasn't happy at being turned down like that. I happily took the ticket and watched him get back in his car and drive off. For once I was glad about my small bust and simple t-shirt. No way was someone like him going to get a peek at me. I didn't plan on driving off just yet though. That cop was probably waiting right around the corner to try and trap me again. In fact, I still doubted that I was over the speed limit.

I gave the cop about five minutes to potentially leave and then I pulled away from the curb. My plan was to head home straight away since my day was a complete bust. No fun, wasted gas, and a ticket put me at my tipping point. I just wanted to speed up everything before something else happens. I didn't get my wish though.

As I pulled up to an intersection where the light was red for me, I noticed a familiar looking car. I know it was dark last night but I was pretty sure it was that girl's car, Blake I think, from last night. She was driving perpendicular to me, going down the road to my right. My curious mind got the better of me and I took advantage of the city's traffic laws to turn right down the same road she was going down. I followed her down multiple streets until we were in place that reminded me of where I was last night, but instead of closed stores and dark alleyways, it was a more friendly looking street with people going up and down the sidewalks and some small time restaurants lining the streets.

Blake pulled over in front of a more small and worn looking store with barely anybody going in or out of it. She got of the car with a book in her hand and went inside. And like the creeper I was being today, I parked right behind her car and looked inside the store from my car. She was sitting at a small table near the window reading whatever the book was. She had a small smile on her face as she read. She really did like reading it seemed and wasn't lying either. I'm guessing a lot of guys would find this cute to see, even with her modest black hoodie and jeans.

I was debating whether or not to go in the store and talk with her but I wasn't too keen on the idea. Something about just walking up and saying "Hi" felt weird to me. It normally wasn't my style to be so outgoing compared to other people. Plus, I had a habit of becoming easily agitated with others when uncomfortable or when people were just being complete dolts. Debating got me nowhere though and I was about to leave when Blake decided to look out the window and squinted her eyes in my direction. It seemed I was busted as she finally recognized me and threw me a smug smile. She twiddled her fingers at me and then waved for me to come in.

Embarrassed didn't even describe how I felt after being caught acting like a creeper. Unfortunately, it was too late to turn back for home. I turned off my car and got out, heading awkwardly to the door. I'm sure she was watching my every move up until that point enjoying my little scene. I pushed the door open and a bell rang out from above me. There was an old paper smell in the air and I quickly figured out why. I couldn't see it from my window but there was shelves of books at the back of the store.

I heard Blake call out to me. "I'm glad I can see you again, Weiss." Her leg lifted up and pulled a chair over to her already too small table. "Join me?"  
Sunlight burned into my cheek through the window as I sat down at her table. "Umm, hi Blake.."  
She laughed at my uncomfortable situation. "So, what brings you here?"


	3. Reconnected

"I didn't expect to see you again, Miss Schnee." The look she gave me was like an invitation.

"Just 'Weiss' is fine Blake." I returned the look as best as I could.

She smiled and it seemed as if her eyes grew a bit brighter. "At least you remembered my name. I've met too many people who forget who I am almost immediately after seeing me."

I knew what she meant. " I try. Not many people in high school knew me past the whole 'rich girl' stereotype."

Her eyes scanned my face. "You've graduated already? You seemed younger."

An annoyed sigh escaped me. "I graduated a couple months ago and I'm about to start university."

"It sounds like you've explained this already today." She guessed.

"That's because I have. I had a run in with a crooked cop today who saw that I was eighteen on my license." I was embarrassed about what this was leading to.

Blake leaned in. "What happened?"

My face was warmer now. "He wanted some 'favors' from me in exchange for me not getting a ticket."

"You didn't do anything did you?" She asked.

It felt like an insult. "Of course not! I took the ticket and got out of there. After that happened, I saw your car and that's what led to me being here."

She finally relaxed back into her chair. "Good. I wouldn't have any respect for you if you took that deal."

I looked down at the table. "Neither would I." I said quietly.

She looked at my saddened state. "I know what you need." She started to get up.

"Huh?" Was all I got out.

Her hand touched my shoulder. "Just sit for a moment."

I was a bit confused with her actions. She had walked to the counter behind me near the front of the store. I turned and watched as she talked to the employee, who nodded and went to grab a cup and some unidentifiable liquid. It was probably better not to question it since she's been so helpful to me. Not to mention that it felt great to actually talk with someone for once instead of just listening to the t.v. talk at me. I turned back to the table before she caught me investigating what she was doing and took up the task of examining her book. Reaching over, I spun it towards me to read the title. "' _Ninjas of Love,' Well that sounds... interesting."_ I guess even the serious ones have their pleasures.

A cup was set in front of me and Blake sat back in her chair. "There, drink up and relax."

I tentatively picked up the cup. "What is it?" I asked since it was covered by a lid.

"It's just some hot chocolate. It always relaxes me after a stressful day." She said.

I put it to my lips and drank. "Ow! Hot, hot, hot!"  _It's HOT chocolate you idiot!_

Blake simply laughed at me. "Sorry, I forgot that it was freshly made."

I nursed my tongue and waited for the drink to cool down a bit, although the little bit of chocolate that managed to escape down my throat made me feel a lot more relaxed. It was almost like we were just friends visiting each other. Except I was the creeper who decided to follow her here. Which reminded that I never apologized about that little fact.

I took a quick drink of my hot chocolate and spoke up. "Sorry about the stalking think though. I guess you were expecting a peaceful day that didn't include strange girls following you."

Blake smiled and tapped her book. "It's fine. I've been reading this a bit too much anyway. I've had more free time lately."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Oh my roommate moved out. He usually always found something to keep us busy during the day." She said.

I thought about that kind of situation. "Sounds better than me though. I've sat at home doing nothing and talking with no one."

"Most people would say that but I enjoy my quiet times." She said tapping her book again.

I nodded at that. "I guess it would make sense. I'm just ready for university to start so I can finally get out of the house more."

Blake looked like she had thought of something. "Are you talking about Vale University?"

"Yea." I said. "My parents are making sure I don't end up an airhead."

The amber eyed girl smiled. "Then that means we're classmates. I'm going there to. Where I come from, we didn't have any good places to get an education so I moved here."

"What are you studying?" I asked.

She gave me a blank stare. "Do you really have to ask that?" She asked while visibly shaking her book.

I quietly picked my chocolate back up and took an embarrassed sip. Our little outing was going pretty smoothly and I was having fun for the first time in months. It was amazing just how relaxing talking with someone was. Blake was fun to talk with even if she seemed a little withdrawn at first. It didn't matter to me.

She told me about the town she came from. Small and not very prosperous was how she described it. Her family was small and could be considered middle class but she took the time to remind me how tight money was for them. Her parents apparently never planned to have a child and Blake was the stereotypical "accident" child.

"They loved me anyway though." She said. "They even hid away some money that I could use to go to school."

The show of parental love was slightly lost on me. "They sound amazing to me."

She agreed. "They are. Although they were disappointed that I chose a school so far away."

"If I had a kid like you then I would be to." The words came out faster than expected.

"Thank you."

She seemed to have trouble meeting my eyes after that little comment. I wasn't sure why but I didn't care. The minutes flew by and the hours gained as we sat in that little book store. Surprisingly, Blake didn't get much reading done like she apparently planned to. I'm sure the employees were more disappointed by that fact than I was. There didn't seem to be many customers entering this place and with Blake preoccupied by me, they were losing money to our conversation.

Blake was smart too. She usually had long explanations of things and I felt myself just gasping for air when she got into one of them. I eventually got used to when she would do this and I would just nod and sip my drink. Sometimes I would lean against the window and let the heat comfort me while we talked. It worked almost too well because I could feel myself getting groggy. I attempted to fight it with the hot chocolate but it didn't help much. Eventually I just closed my eyes and drifted off into what I planned on being a quick nap.

* * *

A gentle hand shook my shoulder. I woke and saw Blake standing over me. "Time to wake up Weiss. You've been asleep long enough."

"I fell asleep?" I asked.

She pointed outside. The sun was considerably lower than I last saw it. "Yea, and you drooled a tiny bit. Don't worry, I wiped it for you."

I didn't know what to think. "You didn't wake me?"

"Nah. You seemed like you needed the sleep. Plus, I got to read some." Blake picked up her book off the table.

I felt a little pang in my chest. "Are you leaving?"

She nodded. "I need to get home and make dinner. Staying here so late twice in a row is bad for my sleep schedule."

It made sense to me. I needed to head home to. "I guess I'll go to then. Before my dad checks up on me."

Blake headed for the door to leave. "Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye!"

And then she was in her car and driving away. I was left with a disappointed feeling in me. But I couldn't blame her for leaving. It was late and most people would be heading anyway. I didn't even realize how much time we were there in that shop, just talking and hanging out. It made me feel like a teenager again after many days of just wasting time.

I got up and left the store, waving to the employee who was probably waiting for me to leave so he could close early. I looked up and down the street to see if Blake was still in sight but it was no use. She would be blocks away by now and I didn't feel like being called a stalker after making such a good impression. Finally I just decided to get in my car and leave. The inside of it felt colder than it should be, like I was missing something.

My bag vibrated a bit and a light shined out of it. It was my phone that I nearly always forget I have because of how little I use it. A text message was on the screen under the name of "Blake."

_"Nearly forgot to tell you. I may have gotten your number while you were asleep. Hope you don't mind, and drive safe."_

I felt myself smiling at the screen. This meant that a new connection had opened up to me. In fact, I wasn't even mad that she used my phone without permission. If she didn't take the initiative then we might not have talked to each other until we started at university.

I drove home humming to my favorite songs on the radio with a grin on my face that I didn't know I could make. Even the car had warmed up. I guess it just needed a bit of a human touch to get things right.


	4. Life's Start

The next couple of weeks were great. I rarely had dull moments to push through anymore thanks to Blake. Every now and then we would meet up and just enjoy the day together and when we weren't doing that, there was always the conversations we had over the phone or through text messages. It even got the point where my dad had called to ask why my phone's activity had spiked so suddenly. The only explanation I could give him was that I made a great friend. It was like a giddy feeling inside my stomach. Seeing my phone light up gave me reassurance that there was at least someone who cared for my input.

But now it felt like everything was slowing down. The beginning of university was coming up and even though Blake and I were both going to the same school, I knew that we were both going to potentially be a lot busier. Less time talking and more concentration on studies would be the theme of my time. I didn't want my time to be wasted sitting and studying or stressing about a test. And then there's my dad's expectations about how well I should be doing in each class.

It was nice that I have all these opportunities to get along easier in the world but it sometimes felt like there was a hand above me, waiting to grab me at the smallest sign of disturbance. I guess it just meant that I would have to do well at school or I may be stuck with my dad's plans, whatever they may be. It would probably be me working somewhere within the company. It's not what I want though. I may not know what I want for myself yet but I do know that much.

Right now though, I had to wait and see what university had in store for me. I hoped it included Blake though, she could probably help me stay in good spirits through the journey. In fact, I decided to see how she was doing today since I've accomplished basically nothing so far today. My phone beeped at me as I typed out a greeting and asked what she was doing. It took a bit for a reply to show up but at least she replied. I picked it up and tapped the little postcard symbol.

_"I'm just fixing up my apartment. Not much else for me to do."_

I quickly replied.  _"I haven't done anything today. Want to hang out after your done?"_

Four minutes later the screen lit up.  _"I'm going to be busy almost all day with this. Though, I guess you can come over if you're willing to help out a bit."  
_

I was happy with that choice and had her send me her address so I could find her apartment. It shouldn't be too bad helping her out considering she's down one roommate. I doubt someone like her had much to her name. Modest, smart, and simple wasn't usually the signs of a messy person. Then again, I wonder what could possible be needed to clean up at her place.

Those thoughts still pegged at my head but they were beat back by the giddy feeling of getting out of the house and visiting a friend's place. I haven't done something like this in such a long time. Since middle school even, it felt. Even my car was probably appreciating the extra use it was getting. I've had to fill up the gas tank a lot more than usual now. It's the price of a budding social life if anything I would say. If anything, my wallet was the only one complaining right now.

* * *

The trip there wasn't really all that bad. Blake was straight forward about where she lived even to the point of including a picture of the surrounding area for me to know when I actually made it. Where she lived wasn't all that bad. Even I would have lived in this area if my father would allow it. Nothing seemed too dangerous or questionable and it wasn't far from the university we were both attending. There was a green tree or two that added to the relative niceness of the complex.

I caught myself thinking about the costs of a place like this compared to the story Blake told me about how she came to be here. Maybe she had a little more than she let on? She didn't seem like the type to lie about something like that. That or she just ended up saving just a little bit extra before moving. I didn't plan on asking her though. I didn't feel like ruining one of my few chances to have friend like her.

I was so caught up thinking about it all that I ended up passing her apartment while driving through the complex. If I had to find any fault in the whole place while I was here, it was that there wasn't enough areas to turn around. After passing another group of apartments I gave up on turning around and decided to drive the whole way around again and hope I hope I don't miss it. About halfway through the place I noticed my bag glowing. The only thing it could have been was my phone so either my father or mother had wanted to tell me something or, the much preferred option, Blake was deciding to talk to me.

I made sure the car was stopped and checked my phone.  _"Was that your car that passed by here a minute ago? I thought it looked familiar so I stopped to see but it kept going."_

I was feeling self-conscious about my complete zone-out.  _"It was. Sorry, I spaced out and ended up driving by it. I'm driving around again."_

Before I could start driving again, Blake had replied.  _"Cool, I was right. Well, I'll leave the door unlocked for you while I'm doing some things. See you then."_

I threw my phone into the seat next to me and started driving until I finally made it back around to her apartment. It seemed as if people were not very busy today as there was a a small lack of places to park. I could see Blake's car sitting snug between a much more high end car and a rather large truck with mud on the tires. My only option was to park across the driving area away from her apartment which kind of annoyed me since I would have preferred to be right next to Blake's car. But it was only a minor inconvenience as I put the car into park and shut it off.

With the car's air conditioning running the whole time I failed to remember how hot it was today. I was already feeling the sun's radiation on my face within a minute. It made me wonder if Blake's apartment was overheating because of it. With her working to clean and get things fixed withing her home it probably added to the temperature more than one might think. I felt kind of bad about it if it was true. Maybe I should have stopped and got something for us to cool down with. Cold drinks, fans, maybe even some nice ice cream. It was too late now and it was time to finally go inside and see what she was up to.

I climbed the stairs up to her apartment and get to the door. It looked rather sturdy for an apartment but I guess that it was just for safety, like how my parents have people watching over our property constantly. Except only one of those things didn't seem so extreme. I knocked on the door and waited for a bit before I mentally thumped myself when I realized that she was too busy to open it and that she had left it unlocked for me. The door knob nearly burned me as I turned it and pushed the door open in one smooth manner.

It opened to the living room and everything seemed kind of quiet if not a little messy. There were some boxes here and there but nothing that completely overtook the room. I pushed the door closed and walked into the room. Maybe it was just my nerves talking to me but it felt kind of off to be in here, in someone else's apartment, without them knowing yet. Like I was some kind of intruder in their life before they had a chance to hide certain things they wanted to protect. My eyes would look at her couch and I would wonder what she may have done while sitting there or they would see a closed book case that she may have special books that Blake might not want someone to notice. Things that might help me figure out Blake just a little bit more so I might be able to relate to her.

My mind didn't wonder for long though as I heard a loud thud come from another room along with a soft curse. Excited that I wouldn't have to deal with anymore eerie thoughts, I started walking toward and into the room the noise came from. Much to my surprise I was greeted to Blake bent over slowly picking up a box that seemed to have toppled over earlier. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me but her underwear was showing above her pants so it caused me to look away awkwardly. It seemed necessary to announce my presence at this point so I loudly knocked on the door which gave Blake a small fright.

The box fell from her hands and some of its contents fell to the floor, some of it just papers or other small objects. Blake on the other hand turned quickly and eyeballed me with a threatening look but dropped it when she finally understood what was happening. She sighed and turned back around to crouch and pick up the things that fell out of the cardboard when I first alerted her to me entering the room.

Without even looking over her shoulder she called for me. "Come help me clean this up since you caused it."

I didn't argue and gladly went to go help. "Sorry. I know you wanted help cleaning and I just set you back."

Blake laughed at my worries. "It's fine. It's only just one box. It was only going in my closet."

I started grabbing some stray papers. "Okay, where's your closet?"

"Right next to us, duh." She said while using her thumb to point at the door frame next to her.

I looked around quickly. "Oh this is your room.."

"Yep, thanks for the help."

Blake picked up the box and walked into the closet to put it in its place. For a quick second I was once again alone in Blake's apartment giving me a chance to look around her room. It was as plain as mine and had more color to it. Her bed was smaller than I would have expected with some modest black covers. There was only one pillow at the head of the bed but it was a pretty large one that seemed to be doing its job. One wall only had a window that was covered by a curtain and the other walls either had random posters on them or a hanging bookshelf. There was a desk but all it had was a laptop and a picture of Blake and what I would assume to be her family. It seemed Blake had gotten her beautiful hair from her mother.

"Okay Weiss, next up is the living room. Don't worry though. It's the only one that needs a lot of work. The other room is pretty much empty aside from the bed my ex-roommate left behind." Blake patted my back making me jump a little.

I quickly started for the living room. "Oh sorry, I was just looking at your room."

Blake smiled but started directing me to the door. "You can look some more when we get things done. Sorry if that's pushy."

My head shook. "No it's fine. That's why I'm here anyway."

We got into the living room and I realized why it was a lot of work. All of the boxes that were in there when I arrived were going to be moved into the spare room's closet. I stopped a little but Blake just walked over to a box and started to pick it up. "Well let's get to it. There's dusting and such after moving these." She said right before lifting the box and walking into the other room. I got my breath and prepared myself for doing a little bit extra work than I was used to and started for a box. When I tried to lift it I nearly fell over when I found out how heavy this one was.

I sighed and picked it up with the proper amount of needed strength and pushed toward the room. I was already feeling the strain from just this box alone and I thought about how long this would take if Blake was doing this alone. It was going to be a long day but I was glad I could help her after how she helped me.


	5. Chosen Path

The cleaning process went a lot smoother after the boxes were dealt with. Not to mention the fact that it was a lot easier on my body now that I wasn't really straining it it too much. We did the normal things you would expect from a normal time cleaning a house or apartment. Dusting was done, sweeping a little here and there, and then we made sure everything was in its place so before we stopped.

Blake pulled the cleaning rag from my hand and threw it into a laundry basket that had a pile of clothes in it that Blake said she would deal with herself later on. I looked around and admired the now spotless apartment. It felt good knowing that I helped in the process of making this place look so good. Normally I'm not so keen on doing this but I enjoyed it since Blake was around to keep me company as I dealt with the monotonous tasks. It made my days of loneliness seem very far away now.

Blake was apparently feeling the strain as she plopped onto her couch in the living room and basically went limp. I was left just standing there for a second before Blake saw me and patted the couch as a sign for me to sit down with her. The couch cushions squished under me as I sat down at the far end of the couch apposite of Blake. Pulling my legs and feet up under me, I leaned back and enjoyed the time of rest. Even a small sound of contentment came from my mouth when my head sank a little into the back cushion.

Blake's voice hit my right ear. "I can understand that. Just imagine if it was only me or you doing all that work."

I smiled at the ceiling. "Well it's a good thing that you are the only one who has to worry about cleaning it yourself."

"Hopefully not when I get a new roommate who I can share the load with." I felt Blake shift around a little.

My legs readjusted as they were getting numb. "What happened to the last roommate?"

"He just decided randomly to leave. Oh well, not like I'll miss him."

That statement made me turn my head towards her. "Was he a bad roommate? Loud? Messy?"

She shook her head. "Not really. He just kind of had a bad attitude about a lot of things.

"Oh makes sense."

I couldn't really say much else about it sense I didn't know who this random guy was. Blake must have felt that because she got up and went to the kitchen. The distinct sound of a fridge opening was made and I look toward where it came from. I could see Blake's head through a window into the kitchen as it ducked to look in the fridge. My eyes noticed a clock above the window that proceeded to tell me that we had been working for around 2 hours or so. I was a little surprised by it since it felt like we were working for a lot longer.

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm sure you're probably thirsty." Blake called out, her voice echoing in the fridge.

"Water or tea is fine if it's not to much trouble." I replied, feeling self-conscious about asking for a drink from someone in there own house.

Multiple clinks were made from what I think was ice falling into a glass. Then the sound of glass tapping glass before Blake walked back in with two glasses of tea and ice. She sat down one in front of me on her coffee table and took the other with her to her side of the couch. The second she put her glass down she started digging around through the cushions on her side.

"What are you looking for Blake?" I asked with some mild curiosity.

Without stopping her search she replied. "I'm trying to find the remote to my TV. I usually leave it on the couch but I can't find it now."

I gave myself a small smile. "I'll help then. I doubt it moved too far."

I started pushing open the cracks between the cushions on my side and looking down them for the fabled remote that Blake was so intent on finding. Since I needed a better angle to look around with I readjusted my feet and felt an object touch my toes. My foot pushed it a little and then I went on my hands and knees to look under the coffee table to see what it was. Sure enough, it was the lost remote and I reached out to grab it. I grabbed my prize and sat down back on the couch with a victorious grin.

"Found it!" I said to Blake who hadn't noticed yet.

Her head perked up and turned to me. "Nice. Now I can relax properly."

She sat back down finally ready to space out with some television. "Catch, Blake." I said as I did a quick toss of the remote to her. She easily caught it out of the air and and pointed at the TV while hitting the shiny red button on the top of it. The screen flashed on and Blake started looking through the guide, searching for a channel we could both enjoy. She eventually stopped and we both started zoning out to some stand-up comedian who was wasn't bad but not the best in the world. I cracked a few smiles at it but never really laughed hard at what the punchlines he had lined up after every the middle of one of his stories the channel guide flicked onto the screen and I shot a reactive glance at Blake.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Did you actually want to keep watching this?"

I looked back at the now tiny performance. "Not really I guess. I'll be fine if you find something better."

"Deal." She said as she started flying through different channels hoping to find something to more worthwhile to watch. Her attention finally landed on a channel that was showing an old movie that was in theaters a couple of years ago. We agreed on that since it brought up some old nostalgia within both of us. It wasn't a bad movie but it was definitely better in our memories of it. Either way though, it kept me from turning away much.

In fact, I ended up so distracted that I didn't notice Blake readjust herself to lay down on the couch until her head was suddenly in my lap. It caused me to flinch a little just because it surprised me.

She seemed to have noticed my reaction. "Sorry if i surprised you."

I held up a hand. "You did a little."

She acted as if she was about to get up. "If it's not okay with you.."

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." I assured her.

She smiled up at me. "If you insist. I felt like laying down but I was too lazy to go get my pillow. This is just as good though."

I nodded a little stiffly. "Well no worries from me. I'm not uncomfortable with it."

She thanked me and then turned her head towards the TV leaving me able to only see the side of her face. I just looked up back to the television since the conversation had ended. It felt a little odd being in a position like this but I was getting used to it. It's just a part of being her friend I guess. It was pretty calming though to have her there. She seemed to be pretty into the movie so I wasn't going to say anything now at this point. Instead, I just concentrated on the TV and got myself just as entranced as Blake was.

* * *

The credits started rolling and the movie ended with some upbeat, feel-good song. Just as I had though before, it was better when I was younger but it still did it's job. The time had passed like predicted and I had no idea what was next. "What did you think of it Blake?" She didn't answer so I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep during the movie and was now out for the count it seemed.

Most times I would have woken the person up so they wouldn't be stuck on my lap but looking down at her it seemed to be a crime to do that now. It felt like one of those times where you had a sleeping cat on your lap and you didn't want to get up in fear of waking it up. She seemed to be so relaxed right now and who was I to disturb that? I accepted my fate and took the remote that was next to her so I could find something to watch while she slept. There wasn't much to watch now so I threw it on a random reality show and leaned back to watch.

Eventually I felt myself about to fall asleep and I knew I couldn't stop it. Before my eyes shut closed I reached over Blake and took a drink of my tea. As I went to put it back, some of the condensation fell of the glass and landed on Blake's cheek. For a second I thought she was going to wake up since her face seemed to twitch a little at the cold drop but her breathing stayed normal and she didn't move anymore. I didn't want to leave it there so I gently reached down and, as slowly as I could, wiped up the drop. Her faced twitched a little again at the contact but it still didn't wake her up. I wiped my finger off and leaned back again. My eyes started to close on me and sleep started attacking my mind. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was that Blake had very soft skin.

* * *

I woke up to the TV showing another reality show and Blake's fridge being opened. Looking around I noticed that a blanket had been thrown over me. I pushed it off and went to the kitchen where Blake was sticking her head in the fridge. She pulled it out with some eggs and noticed me standing there with stiff legs.

"You sleep a lot." She decided.

I laughed. "I try not to but sometimes I just get too comfortable or tired."

Blake started cracking eggs. "Well we were out all night so it's breakfast time."

"All night? I guess that explains the numb feeling in my legs."

Blake looked down at them. "Sorry about that. You could have woke me up and asked me to move."

I pulled up a chair to her table. "It's fine. You looked too peaceful for me to do that."

"Good. It was the best night of sleep I've had for awhile. Thanks." Her smile was wide and genuine.

I didn't know if I was nervous or embarrassed at that statement but my cheeks were definitely burning. Hopefully Blake didn't notice since I didn't feel like making the moment weird. But she just continued on making breakfast like she was when I woke up. I felt useless just sitting here though so I got up and started helping with everything Blake could have used some in. I wasn't much of a cook but I could do the tasks she asked of me. I guess she could tell I didn't do much cooking at my house.

Everything turned out delicious though, even with my help. It wasn't anything magnificent looking but it was good. I never knew how good simple things like omelettes, sausage, and old fashioned pancakes could be when eating it with someone you like to be around. There wasn't much talking but it was enough to enjoy each others presence.

"How was it, Weiss?" Blake asked when my plate was finally empty.

I wiped my mouth quickly. "It was great! Much better than my normal breakfasts."

I could see her face light up a little. "Thank you. Living alone pretty much forced me to cook better."

"It shows. Everything was delicious." I replied

I got up from the table and took my plate to the sink so i could wash it quickly. Something popped into my head though and I wanted to say it before I forgot. I put my plate down and walked up behind Blake while she was still sitting down. I reached down and hugged her neck with a big smile on my face. "Thanks for the blanket, Blake."


	6. Where Things Lead

"It was great having you over, Weiss. We should do this again." Blake said while giving me a hug.

I went outside the door to her apartment. "We should. I haven't such a good time in a long time. Though it's probably time for me to go home now."

Blake nodded in agreement. "I bet. You were here all night after all. Have a safe drive back, Weiss. You're welcome to come here whenever you need or want for the most part."

"Thanks, Blake. I'll remember that. But anyway, bye!" I waved at Blake as I started walking to my car.

When I had came her yesterday I didn't expect to leave the next day, let alone feeling so satisfied afterwards. We mostly did work and clean things but I almost regret leaving. I really did hope to do something like this again. There was something more personal about being with her at her house than meeting her in some random shop. But now I had had to go home and probably be bored yet again or something similar to that.

My car was still sitting patiently, waiting for my return after a full night at a strange place. I unlocked it and pulled the door open, noticing my bag still in the passenger seat. I'm surprised I even forgot to bring it up with me. It had my phone, wallet, and all my other little extras that I carried with me. I couldn't imagine the trouble I would be in if someone had stolen it or at least the wallet. It contained at least two cards with access to my family's money and father wouldn't be happy about potentially losing some of it to a low-life criminal.

Just in case, I checked the bag to make sure nothing was stolen from it. You could never be too careful about this kind of thing. Nothing was missing but my phone was delighted to tell me that I had missed more than five calls from my father. All of them at different points of the night and one that I just missed this morning before I left. "Damn, he's going to be in a bad mood when I call him." I said out loud to no one. I decided to save myself a car ride filled with headaches and just call him when I got home. Mostly because no matter what I say he would probably be mad at me. He's normally calm and collected but he does not like being ignored, especially by his own daughter.

* * *

The ride home went well enough but it was downplayed by the slight bit of anxiety about what Father had to say to me. When I got home though, I took my time calling him since it would probably end up the same no matter when I called him. I took a shower and changed into some fresh clothes before I even considered picking up my phone. But eventually I knew I had to call him at some point today.

My room welcomed me back and I got myself comfortable before my phone started its ringing in my ear. It didn't take long for Father to answer unfortunately.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" It was like the phone itself exploded.

My voice was pretty weak in comparison. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

He wasn't appeased by that. "I DON'T CARE IF THINGS ARE FINE! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU WERE ALL NIGHT!"

"I was at my new friend's house." I replied while trying to sound calm.

"The one that picked you up that night when you were on your date?" My ears were thankful that he stopped yelling.

I finally put the phone back to my ear. "Yes, the same one. She needed help with cleaning up her apartment so I went over there."

He seemed to have paused a little. "That doesn't explain why you were there all night."

"We were tired after finishing and we fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie." So far so good.

I could hear him say something to someone else in the background. Probably Mother. "And that's all that happened?"

I felt a bit confused at that question. "Yea? What else is there to happen?"

"Nothing, Weiss. I'm sorry for yelling but your Mother and I need to know where you are and what your doing so we know you are safe." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm eighteen and about to be in college. I think I can handle things without having to check in with you at random."

"Not when you're my daughter and living under my roof. I'm still responsible for your safety while you are there at home." An edge in his voice.

"How? You and Mother are barely here anymore and that leaves me basically alone. If anything, I was safer when I was at my friend's house."

A long pause from Father. "I guess you're right, Weiss. But there is nothing I can do to fix that. This business is demanding and your Mother helps me a lot with it."

"I'm happy you can see my position on it. Even with the house keepers her it's still feels like this place is empty." I said.

"How do you propose I fix that, Weiss? I can't hire someone to be there all day and night."

An idea popped into my head. "I may have something. Can I have a minute to make a call to someone?"

I heard a slight annoyance in his voice. "Fine, if you really need to."

"Thank you Father." And then I hung up.

I thought for a second and thought over my idea. It felt like it would be an odd thing to ask but she might like it considering her current situation. I searched through my phone and highlighted Blake's name. I hit the call button and hoped she wasn't busy enough to not notice her phone.

By the third ring she answered. "Calling again so soon?"

I felt my lips curl into a small smile. "Yea sorry. There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"I know your last roommate just left but are you looking for a new one already?" I asked with a small bit of hope.

She had a quick pause. "Yea. I prefer that over having to pay the full rent. Why?"

I braced myself and asked her my question. "How about I be your new roommate?"

"Really now? Why do you want to be my roommate if you have that nice house free of charge?" She didn't sound like she had a problem with it though.

My reason felt a bit flimsy but I told her anyway. "Because I'm tired of feeling like I'm always guarded. My Father always has to check in with me and the house is always watched."

I heard Blake hum her agreement. "I guess that makes sense."

For some reason I felt like adding to it. "Plus, it's kind of lonely over here. It's just me most of the time. Being around you was the most fun I've had for awhile."

"That's sweet, Weiss. It definitely wasn't a bad time. If you can pull it off then you're welcome over here." Was Blake's answer.

I felt a little jump of excitement. "Thanks, Blake. I'll get things ready. I don't know when I'll be over there though."

"Take your time. The apartment isn't going anywhere. I think I'll go let the manager know that you're moving in. I'll see you later."

The phone beeped and I put it down. I felt a bit of excitement in my stomach but I didn't know what to do with it. I was left thinking about it for a minute before I remembered that I had to call Father about this. I picked up the phone again and called him again. He didn't completely enjoy the idea of me leaving the house but I was able to convince into taking my side. He also wasn't happy about the bit where half of the rent was now my responsibility which in turn, made it his responsibility.

It was all going well though. I didn't really expect to be doings something like this but I like to think that it's a welcome change in my life. Thoughts like that went through my head as I got my clothes together and other needed items. All the big stuff that I would need over there would have to come later on different trips. That is, if things worked out over there. It's going to be a different world than what I'm used to. At least it will give me more of a chance to get to know Blake.

* * *

It felt good driving back to Blake's apartment. It was more driving than normal but it was greatly appreciated. I just really hoped that Blake was okay with this and not annoyed by my intrusion. Hopefully I can make it just a normal thing without messing anything up for her. Driving around this late though gave me too many chances to think about it since there weren't many drivers out and about. Sometimes I just need to stop thinking so much but right now my mind was racing and I couldn't stop it.

I was thankful when I finally made it back to Blake's apartment. Now I didn't have to think so much and just go with whatever happened. The light from the living room was on when I got there and it made me nervous. Blake was waiting and I wasn't sure of how things are going to work after this point of no return. I walked up the stairs and to the door where I knocked, waiting for Blake to let me in.

She opened the door and smiled at me. "Well welcome back. The manager was fine with you moving in. You just have to go meet her tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me do this. I really needed a change in my life." I felt a little bit like a kid getting a present.

She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Do you have bags that you need help with?"

I nodded. "Yea. They're down in my car."

I started back down the stairs and Blake was right behind me the whole way. No sign of distaste was showing on her face so I guess I was still in the clear. My trunk popped open and I started to reach for a suitcase but Blake was quick and took it before I could. She laughed and started back up the stairs with it. Every step she made was still full of energy and she kept a small smile on her face. I took the last couple bags and followed her into the apartment.

After everything was placed in the spare room, Blake went back to the living room and sat back down on her couch. I slowly walked in and sat with her while silence tried peeking its head into the room.

I decided to not let that happen. "Thanks, Blake, for letting me stay at your apartment.."

Blake interrupted me. "It's not just my apartment now. It's yours to. Make sure to remember that. Lets just try to relax and have fun now."

I felt the same excitement from before in my stomach again. It was more intense but I didn't mind. Before I could say anything back to Blake about what she said, she reached down to here coffee table and picked something up. I didn't get the chance to ask before she did a small toss towards me and I caught it out of the air. It was simple key. I looked at Blake who just smiled. "I had the manager get it for you. Like I said, it's now also your apartment. Welcome home, Weiss."


	7. Collecting Memories

My first night in my new apartment wasn't all that bad. It took a couple minutes to get used my new room. The light had to stay on for a bit so I could get used to how things were set inside the room. It didn't really matter much though sense it was pretty empty. I didn't mind though since I knew that I could just go into the next room and have company if I needed it.

But I think that it was just time to go to bed now. Me and Blake had spent the rest of the day together and I could tell she was getting tired so I decided to retire to my bed. My first night living officially away from home is supposed to be memorable one guess but it didn't feel all that different as I pulled my covers over me and put my head on the pillow. If anything, I felt more at home than I have in the last year. Maybe it was Blake being here or just that I was slightly more free from my Father's worry than before that caused it.

I still couldn't believe that Blake was nice enough to put up with me. If anything, I felt like she actually did trust me. There wasn't really evidence against it otherwise. She even fell asleep with her head in my lap. Everything was so peaceful during that time. Even the water drop didn't wake her or disturb her past a simple flinch. I tried as a hard as I could to clean it without waking her because somehow I knew that I would have hated waking her like that.

These thoughts raced through my mind nonstop. I somehow needed to break my habit of over thinking things before I screw up, but the thought of Blake that night when I felt her face and her soft skin kept intruding on any other rational thought. Every time it found its way back into my head a heat would build up in my chest. I shook it away every time but it kept coming back. Eventually it tired me out and sleep was kind enough to protect me from it popping back up yet again.

* * *

The morning greeted me with a tired mind and body. I guess I had stayed up too late last night with those pesky thoughts. After stretching a bit and filling up my yawn quota, I traveled to the living room to see if Blake was up herself. Nothing was on yet and I assumed that she was still asleep. The kitchen sounded like a nice idea and I went in to get something to eat. Something simple was what I wanted so an omelette was all I decided to make. I wanted to keep things quiet to so Blake wouldn't be woken up by me first thing in the morning.

It was in vain though when I heard Blake's door open and one of her nearly bare legs stepped out casually. I guess this time she had time to actually change before falling asleep because now she had on a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Some very short shorts. I shook my head and hoped she didn't notice me looking longer than normal but she just gave me a quick wave.

"You actually got up before me this time. Is the room working out for you?" She asked.

I didn't want to sound sappy about it. "It's working well. I was up a little later than I normally am but I enjoyed it."

She smiled. "That's good. I guess you're making your breakfast. I'm going to get a shower while you do that. Just don't run anything to take up the hot water."

"No problem, Blake. Enjoy your shower." I said while looking back down at the pan.

"I always do." She said before going back into her room.

I wondered what she meant by that but I guessed that my mind was trying to play tricks on me again and ignored it, opting to concentrate on my food. The door to the bathroom opened and I looked up to see Blake enter the bathroom. Its door clicked and then water could be heard behind it.  _"I should probably get a shower to. Hopefully she doesn't take long."_

* * *

I sat and ate my breakfast by myself while watching TV, an experience that wasn't all that unknown to me. The only difference was the change of scenery and the calming sound of water running from the bathroom. Watching the morning talk show people drone on and on to millions of people who probably didn't care what they had to say was somehow very appealing to me. It was just something mindless to do while waiting for something to happen. Then again, one could argue that a lot has happened recently for me. Making a new friend, moving into a new place, getting ready for university. For some it could have been too much but to me it just felt like another thing to watch pass by. Nothing that I thought important enough to have an impression on me.

Although, I'm glad I have Blake but I don't know how long this friendship could last. I was still trying to figure out how I should handle most things around her but I've already let slip some of my personal life to her before. She seemed completely happy to have me live here but I know that everyone has their own vices that could make things difficult. Maybe I should just worry about making it through the month though.

"What are you thinking about?" I nearly jumped right off the couch.

Blake was standing next to me watching the TV. "You scared me. I didn't hear you get out of the shower."

"Well I am. Give it some time before you get in though so it can get some of the hot water back." She said.

I just nodded and finished eating my breakfast. Blake went and started her own breakfast in the kitchen while more guests on the talk shows kept mouthing about their lives. It got too repetitive for me so I just went and cleaned my plate in the sink with Blake at my back cooking her meal. I guess she was cooking some meat or close to that judging by the smell in the air. It almost tempted me to ask if she could add some for me but I didn't want to be a bother to her.

Instead, I just finished cleaning my plate and put it back before I walked to my room for my keys. I needed to go get some more things from my "old" house. Nothing too big though. It was only me and no matter how I like to believe, I wasn't strong enough to carry everything here with me. Probably the only things I'll be getting were my bed set and other personal items.

The doorknob that led me outside the apartment was in my grasp when Blake stopped me. "Where you heading off to, Weiss? Already tired of this place?"

I knew she was joking from her tone. "No, I just wanted to go and get a couple things from my old house that I didn't grab yesterday."

"Want me to come and help?" She asked before stuffing her mouth with bacon.

I really didn't want to interrupt any of her plans today. "No it's fine. I think I can handle it."

She raised a brow. "You sure? My car could probably hold a bit more than yours. I'm sure there are somethings there you could use to be more comfortable here."

I smiled and waved her concern away. "I'll be fine. There are probably things you want to do instead of just helping me... again."

Before a response came back from her, I left and started to down the stairs to my car. Half-way there though, Blake left the apartment and started rushing down the stairs after me. I stopped and watched her walk up to me with puffy cheeks.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Are you just going to follow me or something?"

She shook her head. "Mmff"

"You're supposed to chew your food young lady." I mocked, although her puffy cheeks looked kind of cute.

She finally managed to chew and swallow her food. "I want to help you today. No plans for me today like you thought."

I started for my car again. "I can handle it myself."

Blake gave a frustrated groan. "Just come with me in my car."

Blake didn't wait for me to deny her again and grabbed my arm. She lightly pulled me toward her car and opened the door to the passenger seat for me. I sighed and sat down with my arms crossed like a child. She giggled at the sight and just closed the door before going to her side and sitting down. The car started and she pulled out of the apartments.

It was kind of silent for a moment but Blake was apparently in a good mood. "You're such a stubborn person. Won't even let a friend help when they offer."

I looked out the window. "I just didn't want to be a bother."

"Nah. I don't have much to do and besides. I like helping people and I don't want you moving things around by yourself when I could be helping." She explained.

I finally gave her a glance. "Fine, I guess you can if you really want. It doesn't seem I have much choice anyway. You've basically kidnapped me."

She laughed at my small joke. "Pretty much. Also, put your seat-belt on, tickets are still a thing."

I reached over my shoulder and pulled on the strap until I could get it to click in place. The thought to tell her the directions to my house came to mind but she seemed to remember where she was going so I didn't say anything. Every turn she made was a turn in the correct direction. When we finally made it to my house I was pretty sure that she manged to cut off a couple minutes of travel time with streets I didn't even think to use. I guess it was just more evidence that she got out more than I did.

The house though, seemed just as lonely as it ever was. Nothing different aside from my missing car. Inside was no different. No one to greet me or to see doing things around the house. I tried to sneak a glance at Blake to see how she felt about it but nothing really showed on her face that could tell me what she thought.

Blake checked a couple hallways and turned towards me. "So where is your room?"

I pointed to a door nearby. "That room. It's not much compared to the rest of the place. I don't really decorate a lot."

Blake just opened it and walked in. I followed and saw her just simply looking around the room. She would go around and see the few things I had in here. All I really wanted though was just some light things but she looked like she was sizing up the furniture.

I walked up behind her as she looked at my desk. "We're not here for my furniture, you know? I just want things like my bed set and such."

She quickly turned and hid a smile from me. "No problem. We can handle that."

I didn't bother to question her about her smile and just started collecting things. Pictures, extra sheets and pillows, and even my laptop that I forget to grab yesterday. Blake grabbed any books that I had and even the ones I forgot I had. The most annoying was all of the clothes I wanted to bring since I had at least one outfit for every situation, even if I wasn't in that situation much in the first place.

When all of it was said and done, we put all my stuff in the car and started back on our way home. During the process Blake would ask about things and I explained them like I would to anybody else but the fact she actually asked put me into a better mood. My face was actually getting tired from how much I had been smiling. I think it was contagious to because Blake seemed to be in a non-stop smiling mood also. We would chat back and forth, enjoying each other's company while the radio was playing songs on a low volume. It felt like a movie almost.

At one point Blake reached down and put my window down. It made me curious so I asked about it. "Why did you do that?"

Blake laughed out loud a bit. "Did you take your shower this morning?"

I nearly had a panic attack. I had completely forgotten about that. "Am I that bad right now?"

"No but I had remembered it and I wanted to see how you reacted at that. It was pretty funny." Her smile bigger than before.

I calmed down but now I was self-conscious about how I looked. "Can you not joke like that? You scared me pretty bad there for a second."

She did a quick glance at me. "Is my opinion worth that much to you?"

My cheeks were starting to heat up again. "Umm, I guess. I don't want you thinking bad about me."

She reached sideways and patted my leg. "You're fine, Weiss. Don't worry about what I think because I think you're alright just the way you are."

"Wow.. thanks Blake. I'll remember that." I said weakly.

"It's nothing, really. I just tell the truth." Blake said.

She didn't keep speaking after that sentence though. Which is good for me because I don't think I could say much more when my chest is filling up like this. Something about that sentence really reacted with me. So much that I had to turn to the window and hide the smile that was threatening to take over my whole face. Maybe I was wrong about Blake and for more than I was willing to admit, I was glad about that.


	8. A Moment

My nights sleep was a lot better now that I had my covers. It made me feel a bit more comfortable in the new environment. Not to mention it was easier to fall asleep than before. I still had thoughts getting stuck in my head but now they didn't keep me up later than I wanted. They were definitely trying though, after that unexpected compliment Blake gave me.

But now it was a new day and I was just going through my normal motions. This time I managed to actually get a shower though so I was feeling a lot better now when Blake finally came out of her room for her morning shower and breakfast. I greeted her and she flashed a smile at me before she got in the shower. Surprisingly, her shower didn't last as long as her last one. I was even about to get off the couch to see why she cut it so short when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Weiss." I heard Blake call out.

I turned and saw her face peeking out the door. "Is everything alright?"

"You took a shower before me, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yea. Did I leave anything in there or something." I didn't remember anything.

"No. My water just got colder faster than I'm used to. It gave me a jump."

I felt a bit bad about it. "Sorry Blake. I just figured I would get my shower before you woke up."

"You're fine, Weiss." She said. "Like I said, I'm just not used to it. It at least woke me up though, so there's that."

The bathroom door closed and it left me in silence for a little bit. Not long though, as Blake emerged from the bathroom again with a towel covering herself. I forced myself to look away because I wasn't sure if she would mind me seeing that. I doubted she cared but keeping my bases covered hasn't hurt me yet, so far.

When Blake finally got dressed properly, she walked into the living room and stared me down. I was left confused as I hadn't done anything to warrant such an action. She just kept looking at me with a smile on her face. It felt like she was planning a trap or something close to that for me.

I couldn't take much more. "Blake, why are you staring at me like that?"

She took a second before replying. "I need you to go somewhere for a bit. I've made a plan for today and you have to be out of here for a few hours. I hope that's fine."

"Why? I don't have anything to do today again so what do I do?" I was starting to get very confused.

"Just trust me on this. I'm sure you can find something to distract you. Things will be busy today."

She started helping me off the couch and getting my keys for my car. Every time I tried asking questions or wanted to stop being rushed around she would just tell me to trust her, and suddenly, I was out the door. The whole event just left me a little turned around for a second before I just accepted that she had plans and went to my car. I didn't know what I was going to keep myself busy with but there was bound to be something.

* * *

Once again I was wrong. I didn't feel like spending money today and because of that, I was left with not much to do. Driving around randomly wasn't an option because of that sick cop running around somewhere. I wondered how many other girls he's tried that on and I hoped none of them took his offer. It just wasn't worth it. Overall though, it was just me walking around the town, occasionally going through a shop to see what they had. Even if I wasn't buying anything, I still enjoyed seeing what these stores had to offer.

There wasn't much to see today though. There were plenty of people out and about today but it just wasn't a day where they were rushing like Blake was. I found myself just going into Blake's favorite little book shop and relaxing by the window with some coffee. Hot chocolate would have been nice but I didn't want something too sweet right now.

Watching the people go by outside the window made up for it though. Families went by with the kids trying to walk ahead only to be called by their parents to come back, couples walked hand-in-hand not caring about who saw, and the people by themselves just idly smiled and enjoyed the day. The couples had me a little jealous, I felt. They were just enjoying the company of each other, not worrying about who looked at them or saw them having fun. I kind of wished I had that. I'm done with high school and was about to enter college and the most I've had is a bunch of crappy, failed relationships with bratty or entitled men.

Not all guys were like that though. I knew that much, especially after watching one boyfriend stop his girlfriend from tripping on a bump in the sidewalk. She gave him a peck on the cheek and started on their way again. She would point out things in store windows and he would listen and talk about whatever it was she saw. It made me glad I didn't get the hot chocolate even more now because watching those two was like a sugar overload.

I went to check the time on my phone but quickly realized that I had forgotten it in the rush that was Blake this morning. I was stuck just looking at the shop's clock. It had been maybe two hours since Blake had thrown me out suddenly. She probably wanted more time so I got up and went through the books at the back of the store to find something that could keep me busy. If Blake could do it, then I probably could to.

It was tough for me to find a book. I was never much a heavy reader so not many stuck out to me as something I would like to read. Most of the time I just didn't like the plot that was told to me on the back of them or their cover on the inside while others felt like a different language. Blake probably didn't have a single bit of trouble reading them but I knew I wouldn't get very far in them.

Eventually I just settled on a simple book based on romance. Nothing that stimulated my brain like a book should but it was something I could use to pass the time. I brought it back to me table and sat down with it and my coffee. Like most books, it started off slow. After maybe an hour of reading it, things finally started picking up. But as I kept reading, the main character started falling for someone like in most romance novels.

The thing that was weird though, was that she was falling for another girl. I've never been opposed to things like that but it's never been a common thing to see in stuff like books. This one little fact was the reason I kept going into the story more and more than I normally would have. My eyes couldn't look away and my hands wouldn't stop turning the pages.

* * *

I was halfway through the book when I finally stopped and looked around. The shop as usual was still empty but everyone out on the street was gone aside from random stragglers who were probably heading home. Looking at the clock showed me just how long I was reading. I had been out of the apartment for more than just a few hours. The afternoon was hitting the sky now and I assumed most of the people had made it to their destinations or were at home. It should be the same for me and I hope Blake is ready for to head back.

I looked down at the book as I stood up from my table. I honestly wanted to finish reading it but I didn't feel like sitting here even longer. Even my coffee ended up cold because I didn't think to take drinks of it when I was reading. Thinking about it just wasted even more time so I just bit the bullet and took it to the counter and bought it to read at home. The man offered me a bag for it but there was no point considering I've already read half of it.

The little bell rang as I left the store. I didn't know why but the day didn't feel all that wasted to me. Maybe reading wasn't such a boring thing. I could see why Blake would be willing to fall asleep in there. Well, either it was the books or the hot chocolate.

* * *

When I made it back to the apartment I found someone's big truck parked in where I normally am. I would be slightly annoyed but thankfully there was a free spot next to it. I just hoped they wouldn't hit my car on their way out. Managing to squeeze myself out between my car and the truck, I got up the stairs and to the door of the apartment. Trying to open it didn't work because it was locked which felt slightly out of the ordinary. There wasn't much to question though so I just pulled out my key and unlocked it.

Blake was sitting on the couch like I normally expected but her quick look to me in the doorway made me suspicious. She had the same smile from this morning aimed straight at me. Something was definitely up with this girl.

I started my interrogation. "What's going on today Blake?"

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing, Weiss. Just feeling good."

That explanation didn't stand. "Why did you force me out earlier today?"

She got up and went to the kitchen. "It's nothing, Weiss. I told you that I had plans today and I needed you out to do them. Oh hey, what did you get?"

I saw her pointing to my plastic bag. "It's just a book. You're acting suspicious today, Blake."

"Nah. You're just over-thinking things." She said getting a glass of water.

*THUMP*

My head jerked toward my room where the door was closed. Blake quickly walked back into the living looking like she was holding her breath behind her wide smile.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" Blake asked.

"Who's in my room?" I questioned the amber eyed girl.

I didn't bother for her answer though and I went straight to the door and pushed it open. Three things were there in my room to surprise me. The first was the fact that most, if not all, of my furniture from my family home was here waiting for me. My mouth dropped and I just stared at how everything was neatly set up like my old room just transported itself here.

The other two things were next to my bed. One was upside down with her head of black and red hair against the ground, while the other one was picking her up and trying to right the other. After they finally were both standing properly, I saw that the one with red hair was quite a bit shorter than the other one who seemed to be pushing her bright, blonde hair back over her shoulders after messing with the other.

The tall one started talking to me first. "Umm, hi. I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby. I hope you didn't mind us being in here."


	9. The Set Course

After a few seconds of staring at the two girls in my room, they started heading to the living room. I didn't follow them though because I was still amazed by my room. Even the pictures on my desk were in their normal place. It was so entrancing that I didn't notice Blake walking in behind me.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

I was still a little speechless. "How..."

She gave my shoulder a pat. "We went to your house and moved it here."

"We?" I asked.

"The two girls that were in here helped me. You showed up before they left though so you kind of trapped them." She explained.

My mind started questioning the process. "How did you get in without the police showing up? They would have caught you easily."

Blake started walking me to the living-room. "I called your parents and asked them. It wasn't hard because I made you forget your phone. Everything went pretty good."

Yang and Ruby were on the couch keeping themselves busy by horsing around with each other. Yang was easily overpowering the tiny Ruby and tickling her, making her giggle and laugh like a crazy person. I wasn't sure how to react to it so I just kind of stood there seeing where it was going. Blake noticed my lack of action and decided to walk over and separate the two girls.

Blake pulled Yang's hands off Ruby. "Okay, that's enough you two."

Ruby jumped away so Yang couldn't get her again. "Thanks, Blake. I thought I was about to pee myself."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Ruby." Yang said out loud.

Ruby huffed and crossed her arms. "One time, Yang! When will you just let that go?"

Yang relaxed into the couch. "When you stop acting like a kid."

"I do not act like a kid!" The girl protested.

Blake jumped in. "Ruby, calm down. I think there are some brownies in the kitchen."

Ruby didn't wait and rushed by us to the kitchen. No one said anything as Blake held back a tiny laugh. When Yang decided Ruby was distracted enough she leaned forward and held out a hand for me.

I quickly took it and introduced myself. "Um hey, I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Yang Xiao Long. No wonder Blake took the time to get my help. You seem cool." Her grip on my hand was starting to hurt a bit.

I pulled it back and looked at Blake. "She was the one that helped you move my things?"

She nodded. "Yep. We met at the book shop. It's where she goes after she gets done working out at the gym. I have to hide my books every time because she gets sweat on them."

The thought of this blond girl in front of me being all sweaty invaded my mind without warning. "I, uh.. I guess that makes sense." I forced out.

Blake reached into her pocket and gave me my cellphone back. "Yang was a big help. Make sure to thank her."

I nodded my head at Yang, trying to keep eye contact longer than a few seconds. "Thank you so much, Yang. It means a lot to me."

Ruby's voice called out from the kitchen. "I helped to! Don't forget me!"

Yang laughed. "Yea, Ruby helped to." She then leaned down and whispered. "She really didn't. She wasn't strong enough."

I smiled at the thought of the younger girl trying to lift part of my desk. "Oh well. Thank you Ruby." Then to Yang. "Why is she here then?" I asked pointing towards the kitchen.

Yang glanced over to the kitchen and back to me. "She's my younger sister. Total cutie, right? She just needs a little restraint."

Ruby peeked her head out from the kitchen. "Yang, are you talking about me?"

Yang waved her question away. "It's nothing. Also, don't eat all of the brownies. Blake bought those, not me! Be respectful!"

"Don't worry about it, Yang. It's kind of what I expected with her." Blake assured the annoyed blonde.

Yang frowned for a second. "She still needs to have some control. Plus, she hasn't even had dinner yet. Now it's going to be a pain to get her to eat anything proper tonight."

Blake conceded to the older sister. "You're right. She's not my responsibility, after all."

"Darn right." Yang said.

That sentence gave me a small case of the giggles. "Darn?" I asked Yang.

She smiled with me. "I have to keep it PG for Ruby. When she's around anyway."

"I can get behind that." I told her.

* * *

For the next hour it was just us three having a nice conversation while Ruby would chime in happily every now and then. Turns out the big truck that took my spot belonged to Yang. It made sense. She didn't look like the type of girl to have a small car or anything considered petite. I'm sure it was the most helpful thing Yang offered today. There was no way Blake was going to fit that stuff in her car.

When it got to a part of the conversation I wasn't involved in, I would just observe Yang and how she handled Ruby. The young girl would run by and Yang would reach out to slow her down, or pull her onto the couch with her where Ruby would just relax and nod off on Yang's shoulder. It felt like I was watching a mother handling her child rather than two sisters hanging out together. The only thing missing was Yang rubbing dirt off Ruby's face with her spit.

But eventually everyone just started winding down. Yang was yawning a lot and Ruby was napping against her chest. Blake just looked like she had zoned out for a bit. It wasn't long before Yang was standing up and trying to get Ruby to move. I went to the kitchen and got Yang a cup of coffee so she could have some help staying awake on the way home. When I came back, Yang was stuck holding a sleeping Ruby and was on her way out.

I followed her down to her truck and watched her put Ruby in her seat with her seat-belt. With her arms free I was finally able to give her the coffee that was steadily getting colder in the outside weather.

She took a long drink from the cup. "Phew, thanks. I should be able to stay awake on the way home now."

I took the nearly empty cup back. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. You know, after helping Blake so much with my furniture."

She patter my back. "I was just the muscle in this plan. Blake is the one you should be really thanking. She was talking so much about her idea that I didn't get much choice to say no. I didn't want to say no though considering just how much she wanted to do this for you. This was probably the most active I've ever seen her."

I was surprised by that. "I didn't know.. I'll make sure to really thank her then. I need to head back up so I hope you make it home safe."

Yang got in her truck. "I do to but I think I'll be fine. Night, Weiss. Don't have too much fun when I'm gone."

I laughed and waved. "I'll try. Oh, also, tell Ruby I said goodnight."

"Will do. See ya later!" Yang said as she backed out. Her truck rumbled past me and out of the apartments.

Yang was right though, Blake was the mastermind and it probably took a lot of energy for her to do this. I hoped she was still awake when I got back up there since I might forget by the morning.

When I got back up to the apartment, Blake was sitting on the couch. She didn't look up at me though as it looked like she was distracted by a book in her hands. When I got closer I realized that she was reading the book I had bought today when I was out. Some panic got a hold of me and made me freeze. Blake noticed this and quickly put the book down on the coffee table.

She slid it across the table towards me. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, your page is still marked."

I just stood still. "How far did you get in it?" I asked.

"Not very far, but far enough to get the basic idea of the story. I, uh, didn't know you were into things like this." She said pointing to said book.

I picked up the book and held it behind me. "I just randomly found it at the book shop. It's nothing."

Blake stood and started for her room. "Sorry, I'm really tired after today. Moving things and such does that to a girl."

Before she could close her door I remembered what I needed to do. "Blake! Thanks for everything you did today. I wasn't expecting so much when I met you but thank you so much."

Her head came back around the corner with one of Blake's genuine smiles. "It's all good, Weiss. It just felt like something you deserved. Have a good nigh in your new room!"

And then she was back in her room for slumber. I copied her and went to my room.

* * *

I didn't know how to feel about this. My chest was filled again and I couldn't stop staring at where her face was. It was maybe a minute or so before I finally snapped out of it and went to my room, but not before I had cleaned and put away the cup Yang used. Things felt a little surreal in my room now. Everything was in its general spot but just different enough to let me know that I was still away from my old house, and it was all because of the girl that I lived with.

Blake. I couldn't get her out of my head again. My parents may have played a big part in my life but Blake was the only person to make such an impact on me. Even now, my body would heat up the second she invaded my mind. I was able to suppress it when in her or someone else's company, but, in my room where my imagination was let loose, I was feeling it's full force.

I thought of the book I was reading where the main character would talk and lust over the woman they wanted. That idea never felt more close to home than it did now. Blake's smile would appear in my head first, then the rest of her body all the way down to her feet. Her image changed to that of when she first woke up in the shorts that showed more skin than most would think necessary. I could remember the feeling of when I touched her cheek and wondered if it felt the same on her legs and everywhere else.

"Oh God." I quietly whispered to myself as my thoughts kept pushing the boundaries in my mind. In one hand, I wanted to beat back those images my mind created of Blake, but in the other, something within me wouldn't let me have that control. It was like a war inside my body until one side finally won and I gave in. Before I could even ask what I was doing or thinking, my hand slid down my body as Blake's image finally took over and I couldn't fight it back.


	10. An Outside Source

My body was heavy when the morning light finally woke me up. I felt more tired than I should but my mind was finally satisfied after the events of last night. Now if only I didn't feel so guilty about it. I've never had thoughts like that before about anyone I had ever liked or dated. Maybe it was just pent up frustration that had led me to it but it was definitely a new experience for me. The thing I needed to figure out though was how to handle it.

I was lost in my thoughts when a knock sounded on my door. Blake opened the door and peeked her head in and looked at me with surprised eyes.

"I knew you were tired Weiss but you're just now waking up? You're going to have to hurry if you want to come with me to meet up with Yang." She said.

I was very confused. "Why are we meeting up with her?"

She frowned. "You didn't give her your number, did you? You didn't get the message then. It's weekend fun time. We usually meet her at the gym."

I sighed and stood. "Okay then. I'll get ready as fast as I can."

Blake started giggling to herself. "Did you wet yourself a little last night?"

I looked down at myself and saw a wet spot between my legs. "Blake get out now!" I screamed.

She quickly shut the door and I was stuck by myself about to cry. Not because of Blake laughing at me but because she had seen the evidence of what I was doing last night. How I didn't notice it when I first woke up I'll never know but it was too late now. Blake saw me like this and there was nothing to do about it. I stripped and put my soiled clothes in a basket for when I go do laundry. With nothing but a towel, I quickly ran to the bathroom, racing past Blake.

"Weiss it's okay. Everyone has their moments." She said as I went by.

I just quickly slammed the door and started the shower. Stepping into the warm water relaxed me, but it was too much. I sat down at the bottom of the tub and started sobbing into my hands. The guilt had grabbed me and took me over. I objectified my best friend and roommate. A person who went as far as to move my furniture into my room as a surprise. Someone who actually cared, and I just acted like I was that crooked cop.

I was stuck like that for ten minutes before I heard Blake knocking on the door. "We're meeting with Yang in an hour. If you need to though, you can take your time."

To me that was a sign that I should probably start getting out. I did my best to clean as best as I could within the next five minutes making sure to get rid of any trace of what I had done. When I was satisfied I rushed back out the bathroom door in an attempt to get by Blake again but she was ready this time.

She reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. She studied my face. "You were crying in there weren't you?"

I didn't say anything, instead choosing to avoid her eyes.

"Please don't worry Weiss, things like that happen to all of us at some point. I'm not judging you on it."

"You laughed..." I managed.

Blake gave me a quick hug. "I'm sorry that I did. It was just a spur of the moment reaction."

I simply nodded.

"Maybe you'll feel better when we meet up with Yang. I won't mention anything about this morning so don't worry." Blake assured me.

I looked away and went to my room. Today was just going to be a trial for me. I could just tell.

* * *

"This is where Yang works out" I asked.

Blake took out her keys and opened her door. "Yep. Lets head in."

She was already a few steps ahead when I got out. I watched her for a second but I caught myself staring and decided to walk fast and get next to her to avoid that problem. We got to the doors of the gym and when they opened a blast of cold air attacked us. It probably helped the people who were working out but for me it just gave me the shivers.

The inside was kind of how I expected it. All kinds of exercise machines lined he place. There just wasn't that many people in here though. My guess was that it wasn't late enough in the day for people to come in and work out yet. The only people I saw there were Yang and Ruby. Yang was at the bench press with a good amount of weight on it. She looked like she was going slow but looking at the sweat on her body told me that she was at the end of her workout. While she did that Ruby was being a good sister and "spotting" her. I knew that little girl wouldn't be able to help if Yang couldn't lift it back up but it she was adorable with that determined look on her face.

When we walked up to them, Ruby excitedly smiled and ran to us and gave us each a hug. Yang quickly put the bar back on its hold and got up to greet us. I saw her hand raise to wave at us but I was distracted by her workout outfit. Tight fitting shorts with a tank top stuck to her rather large bust by sweat was a deadly combination to me it seemed. My head was doing the same thing as last night.

"Ms. Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked, snapping me out of my vivid imagination.

The other two girls looked me but I just nodded at Ruby. "I'm fine Ruby. You can just call me Weiss though."

Yang walked up and patted Ruby's head. "Can you go get my towel, Ruby? I'm a little soaked."

"Aw, why can't you go get it?" She asked.

"Don't start being sour when our friends just show up. Besides, I figured you would want to get it considering there is a small bag of cookies on it." Yang told her.

Ruby face went back to a smile and she ran off. "Don't worry sis, I got it!"

Blake watched Ruby run off. "How do you keep her so cute? Sugar injections?"

Yang laughed. "Nah, I usually go with puppy baths."

"I might have to try that. It looks like it works." Blake noticed.

* * *

We joked around for a couple more minutes like this until Yang was ready to leave. Now we were just throwing around ideas to see what we wanted to do for the day. We all had our own ideas but it just all settled down to walking through Vale's big mall. It had a lot of different things in it so we all knew that something would eventually jump out at us.

At first, I was stuck as Ruby's partner because she wanted to show me a lot of things that she liked. According to Yang it was something she did with all of her new friends. It left Blake and Yang together just chatting away with the occasional laugh. I really hoped that Blake would keep her word and not mention this morning's incident.

We stopped in a good amount of stores where we would check out clothes or other things that we liked. I enjoyed clothes but I was never a material person even if my large amount of time on the web would surprise most people. Ruby on the other hand, was enthralled by every piece of clothing she found cute. It was hard to keep up with the girl when she saw something and ran to it. That's how most of my time was spent in these stores up until Yang came up and grabbed Ruby.

"Okay Ruby, I think you've bugged Weiss enough. Go with Blake, I think she said something about being hungry." Yang was such a manipulator.

"You're not going to come with us?" Ruby asked.

Yang shook her head. "Nah, I want to talk with Weiss for a bit."

I shot a look at her. "About what?"

"Nothing important, no worries." She said.

Next thing I knew, she had her arm around me and was walking me out of the store. I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me about but I was very suspicious about what it was.

We made it out of the store and Yang started steering me towards an arcade. it didn't seem like something Yang would be in to but she just kept walking. Inside, Yang went over to the crane game that was filled with stuffed animals. She let me go and started pulling out quarters to play. I stood there as she concentrated on pulling out an elephant.

Yang finally started talking to me without breaking concentration. "So how well do you and Blake get along?"

The question felt a little out of left field. "I think we get along fine. Yesterday is evidence of that."

Yang nodded. "True, Blake has some cool things for you. What have you done for her though?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Yang put in another quarter after failing to get the elephant. "Well there must be a reason why she has done this much for you. She seems a bit more active now that you've shown up."

I thought back through all the times I did things with her. "I haven't really done anything big. I've just hung out with her and such."

Yang readjusted herself to get a better look, making her behind stick out more. "Well that's something I guess. She also told me something interesting this morning while planning this little get together."

I was about ready to run. "What was it?"

"She told me about the book you brought in. The one about the lesbian lovers." She said.

The panic in me subsided a bit. "Oh, right. She was reading it when I came into the apartment after you left."

Yang smacked the glass case and put another quarter in. "Yea, that's what she told me. So Weiss, are you into women?"

My cheeks flared almost immediately. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because of the book and the fact that I've caught you eyeing me over twice now. Plus, I can see you glancing at my ass in the case's reflection." Yang was more observant than I thought.

I accepted defeat. "It's... something I've just only figured out."

Yang finally got the elephant out of the case and in her hands. "How recent are we talking?"

"Umm, very recent.." I said looking away from Yang.

She got very close to me. "Is there a specific girl you're looking at?"

I looked down and shook my head. Not to deny it but to try and get rid of the images of Blake that started popping into my head.

I suddenly felt Yang up against me and a hand running down my back. At first I froze but when it reached my behind I jumped away. "Well it's not me then." Yang said.

"Of course it isn't!" I half yelled.

She laughed. "Well it's hard to tell when you have been obviously checking me out. I guess it was just because you were feeling a little pent up. Must be Blake then."

I turned away so she couldn't see the way my face reacted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I felt Yang's hand steering me out of the store. "Yea sure. Let's head back then. I sure you're itching to go see her again. Don't mind me though, I'll just be watching to see where it goes."


	11. Shattered

The next week was just a storm of Yang prodding at me. She wouldn't let up when me and Blake were together with her. No matter what I told Yang when I had a chance to say something to her didn't stop her. She didn't have much to gain from it so it was more confusing to deal with. At times I wanted to scream at her but no good would come from that. It was just best to power through it as much as I could. The worst was when Ruby pulled down on Blake's shirt a bit too hard and made  _something_  easy to see right in front of me. I might have written it off if it wasn't for the fact that Yang didn't really say anything about it.

Nothing like that had happened today though. We were just walking down the street and talking with each other. Ruby was running slightly ahead of us to watch whatever caught her interest and I noticed Yang watching her out of the corner of her eye. That was the only consistent thing about Yang's personality sometimes. No matter what, Ruby was under her supervision when it was possible. For all the time I've known her, Yang had watched over Ruby.

"If you always have to watch Ruby when she's with you, why do you bring her along all the time?" I finally asked.

Yang smiled and glanced at me. "Because no one else is. I'm one of the few people I can trust with her."

I didn't understand. "What about your parents? Aren't they good enough."

The blonde didn't take her eyes off Ruby. "They probably would be if they were around."

"Do you not live with them?" I asked.

Yang finally looked at me. "Technically yes, but that's because they're dead."

I was a little shaken by that statement. "That's horrible, Yang. I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories."

"It's fine." Yang said. "They died in a home invasion in case you were wondering. It doesn't matter how it affects me though, just as long as Ruby can keep being happy."

Blake piped in on the low conversation. "You guys went into foster care after that didn't you?"

Yang dropped into an angry frown. "Yea, and the family we were put in was a piece of shit. Especially the father."

"Why him specifically?" I was curious.

"He decided he was able to do what he wanted to the kids that were placed in his care. I was seventeen by the time we got there so he didn't touch me but one day that monster was trying to put his hands on Ruby where hands shouldn't be." Yang was looking a lot more tense now.

Blake looked a little shocked herself. "I didn't know that much. You skipped over this when I asked."

Yang calmed a little. "Well Weiss is a special case. I've got information on her so I'm giving her information on me."

I was still curious about how the story ended. "What happened when you found out about him and Ruby?"

"I kicked his ass and left. When I was eighteen I came back and fought for custody of Ruby and got her out of there." Yang was finally smiling at that last sentence. "We live in our parents' house old house and survive mostly off of inherited assets and the odd jobs I do around town."

"Must be tough." I said without thinking about it.

Yang laughed. "You bet. Ruby is doing okay though so I'm doing okay."

I was about to agree with Yang when Blake stepped in between us. "Um, Yang. Ruby ran off."

Yang's head snapped to the street corner ahead of us. "Well shit. I need to be more careful next time." Yang started running off. "Help me find her. I doubt she went far so split up and search the stores and such."

Yang disappeared around the corner while me and Blake were left there in her wake. We quickly agreed it would be best to help Yang and went our separate ways in search of her. Blake said she was going to search every shop on the block which left me searching through the streets which was more than I originally thought. There were a lot of nooks and crannies to search through and Ruby was a small girl which meant that she could fit almost anywhere. For all I knew, she was stuck in a dumpster or something.

* * *

I was glad that the amount of people walking around didn't hinder my search by a lot. It forced me to weave through some people but nothing that I couldn't manage. Ruby was too active for her own good when something like this happens. She doesn't stay still long enough for us to find her and after ten minutes of looking I still didn't see her.

I paused and called Blake. "Have you found Ruby yet?"

I heard the crowd of a busy shop in the background. "No but I've got a couple of shop keepers on the watch for her. Just keep looking. I'll call Yang and ask her. Maybe try some alleyways, she's an adventurous kid so she be acting brave."

"Okay, good idea Blake. I'm at the corner of Spirits Street so I'll start here. Talk to you later."

I hung up and started down the street, hoping to see Ruby's red hair unharmed. Just as I expected in the back of my mind though, I didn't find a trace. My last option was checking alleys for her. I went down a couple only finding a couple of metal dumpsters. For as clean as Vale was on the outside these places really made some people reconsider living here. I was thankful that they weren't near my apartment but maybe I was just being a little stuck up.

The third and last alley on the street had a pile of broken pallets and other useless carrying equipment. I figured I was next to some or behind some big department store or close to one. There were still dumpsters in here but there wasn't much of a smell. I walked all the way down keeping an eye out for Ruby all the way down. No luck for me yet again.

My phone vibrated in my bag and I stopped to look at it. The screen said "Blake" with her picture in the center. I went to answer it but I didn't get a chance to say hello as a hand covered my mouth and yanked me to the side. The phone fell and shattered while I was left pulling as hard as I could, trying to yell through someone's hand. Their grip was firm though and I couldn't do anything to break free except kick at their legs.

I was pulled into the corner and I guess my attacker was tired of my resistance because they flashed a knife in front of my vision which made me completely freeze. Hands are one thing but a knife would do more damage to me than I wanted. When they were satisfied that I was done with my thrashing about, they finally walked around in front of me, trapping me against the wall and their body.

They had a mask on and a look of desire in their eye. I had never seen such look before and it scared me. "Glad you finally stopped moving so much." It was a male voice and I didn't plan on responding. He pushed against me closer and I tried pushing him away. One of his hands grabbed my arms and yanked them above me while the other pointed the knife at my stomach. "You're not going to do anything." He said. "The second you scream or try anything, this knife goes straight into you. You understand?"

I didn't respond nor move my head. My mind couldn't function properly in a situation like this. It was overworking itself trying to find answer to this but the only thing it could come up was to just not resist. "Good girl, this will be easy for both of us then." His hand let go of my arms and I let them go limp at my sides. The know free hand started feeling me up. It took what it wanted and I was stuck trying not to scream.

I felt my pants come undone and his hand exploring something no one else has ever touched. It was too much for me to take. I closed my eyes and retreated to my memory of when I was at Blake's apartment for the first time. These memories were the only things this man couldn't touch and the only place I was safe from him. My body could still feel him touching me but I refused to acknowledge it. The only visible sign of my torture was my tears that were ignored by the man.


	12. A State

The memory replayed many times in my head for what felt like hours on end. It just kept going on and on. Then finally, my attacker pressed against me and I felt something against my leg. I tensed up hoping to ignore it when I heard a familiar voice invade my mind. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" It was Blake's voice but it sounded like a completely different side of her.

My attacker jumped away from me and I opened my eyes finally. He quickly pulled his pants up and flashed at Blake who looked like she was about to destroy a building. I wanted to yell at her to stay away from him because of the knife but it didn't matter anymore when she reached over to the stack of broken wood and pulled out long piece of it. The man stood his ground for a second but started backing away when she advanced towards him. I looked over and saw Yang and at the entrance to the alley. "Ruby, you go stand on the corner. If you move you're grounded and I'm not joking." I heard her say and then I watched her run to Blake's side while they advanced on him.

All I could do was sit back and watch as Blake and Yang cornered him like he did to me before Blake swung the board at him. It hit hard and he yelled out in pain making him drop the knife. I thought it was over then but Yang just walked up to him and pulled him to the ground. "You want to feel a girl that bad? Huh punk? How about my feet against your rib cage?" She kicked him over and over again. Blake ran over to me and shielded me from the blonde's rage.

I could only see Blake's face as she looked me over. "Weiss? Weiss are you okay?"

I didn't say anything. I just hung my head and cried.

I felt her arms wrap around me. "It's over Weiss. It's okay. Just say something, please."

My mouth finally opened. "He.. his hand... he was about to.." I couldn't say it. It was just too much.

"I'm so sorry Weiss. I shouldn't have told you to check the alleys. I'm sorry." I heard Blake's voice catch in her throat.

Yang had apparently finished with beating up my attacker and came over to check on me but didn't say anything when she saw how I looked and how Blake was crying. She simply went and got Ruby leaving me time to fix my clothes and and Blake to fight back her guilt.

It was quiet walk back to our cars, or semi quiet. I was paranoid about everyone. Every male voice I heard would make me jump and snap my head to where I heard it from. Yang helped me along without question, offering her body for me to lean against when I felt like I was going to faint. Ruby only asked once what was wrong but Yang was quick to tell her not to ask anything right now. Yang really knew how to handle this while Blake was distant and silent for most of the walk.

The only time she spoke was when she said bye to Yang and Ruby when we parted ways. Yang asked if we were going to be okay the rest of the day and that she would gladly come keep us company but we declined. The day just needed to end for us. On the way home though I finally managed to ask where Ruby was when she disappeared.

"Yang found her inside an antique shop. An old doll caught her eye. We tried calling you but you didn't answer." She explained, her eyes never straying from the road.

I just stared at my lap. "How did you guys find me?"

"I remembered that you said you were on Spirits Street when I told you to check the alleys. I shouldn't have told you to do that Weiss. That was a horrible idea that.."

"Blake, please." I interrupted. "You couldn't have known that."

I watched her knuckles turn white on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I was just scared. I still am scared. Scared that he may have done too much to you. It was me that put you into such an unsafe situation."

Blake shouldn't be the one to beat herself up. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and payed for it."

"You're making it sound like you deserved what happened. No one deserves that, especially you."

What she said sounded final so I didn't argue. It was true but I couldn't help but have doubt about it. I didn't feel so safe anymore with Blake as I once did. It was something I hated thinking but it nagged at me in my head.

* * *

The second we got to the apartment, I was in the shower trying to scrub every thing on my body. I don't remember where he touched me and I didn't want to remember. There was no way I was going to let him stay on my body in any form. When I decided the soap wasn't working well enough I started using a rag to clean. I scrubbed and scraped at my body until it was all red. When the shower water finally turned cold I got out with my body stinging all over but at least I felt somewhat more clean than before.

I could here a sharp intake of breath from Blake as I walked by to my room. It was probably because of how red I was but I didn't care. I had to do it or else I would feel worse. After changing and heading back out of my room I saw Blake heading into the shower.

"All the hot water is gone. You might want to wait." I told her.

She just kept going. "I don't care."

The door slammed shut and I was stuck alone on the couch like Blake was earlier. Blake was normally quiet in the shower but I could hear her yelling out in anger and slamming things when the shower turned on. Ten minutes went by during her time of anger until it just quieted down into barely audible crying. She was still beating herself up and I couldn't console her. I couldn't even console myself.

I found myself glancing at the windows and doors multiple times like there was going to be someone breaking in any moment. Blake opened the door of the bathroom and I jumped. She frowned and turned away into her room. That one movement probably hurt her and made it seem like I couldn't even trust her.

For awhile it was just me in the living room. I made food to eat and just sat staring at the television hoping to be able to ignore everything. The sun went down eventually and I couldn't fight sleep anymore so I went to my room. Before I went to bed though I double checked every window in a fit of paranoia. When I went to the door to check its lock Blake was standing there, her eyes a very obvious red.

"Are you really that scared?" She asked bluntly.

I looked at all the windows she obviously saw me check. "I wasn't saying that.."

She turned around. "Lay down, I'll be right back." And she started walking to her room.

I was left confused but she seemed serious. I resisted the urge to close my door and just went under my covers. Not feeling safe, I tried grabbing and holding my covers close but it wasn't working. I got frustrated by it and kicked them away. Blake saw my little tantrum when she walked in my room and tossed her only but large pillow onto the bed.

"If you want, you can use this if you need to." She said.

"Thank you." I told her while grabbing the pillow and holding it close.

Blake closed and locked the door. "I'm staying in here tonight. If you don't feel safe in your own home then I'm going to make you feel safe."

I nearly stood up to argue. "You don't have to do th.."

"Yes I do Weiss." Blake said while pulling my covers up over me. "Things happened that I need to fix. So let me do what I need to do."

I nodded like a child and she smiled. Blake walked to my door and put her back against. She scanned my windows and never let off the door. I hugged the pillow closer and watched what was essentially my own personal bodyguard. The combination of her watchful eyes and the scent of her from her pillow put me at ease. Every second she stood here put me closer to sleep. My eyes would droop and I could see Blake showing a smile when she saw me finally falling asleep. I could tell she was satisfied with the job she was doing. My mouth cracked a smile for the first time tonight as I went off into the dream world.

* * *

I woke up with my room completely empty and nothing on my body. It was cold and there was nothing to cover myself with. Panic was raising in body and I tried to run for the door. My body was thrown back onto the bed by the familiar grip of my attacker. He had followed me to my own apartment. I really wasn't safe here like I thought. Blake couldn't keep me safe and now I was at this man's mercy again.

I kicked at him and screamed as loudly as I could in his ice cold grip. "Scream as much as you want. Your friend is a little tied up in the other room." It was too much to hear for me. My body went into panic mode and I started flailing to get free. All he did was laugh and press into me even more. None of my clothes were present this time to block his filthy body from mine.

The more I pushed against him the more his body trapped me. His body felt completely frozen and it just made me scream even more. "BLAKE! HELP ME! OH GOD, HELP ME BLAKE!" Nothing worked though and she didn't come to save me this time. He was right, she couldn't protect me. I finally just accepted what was to come and cried as he got his desire. He penetrated me and sighed at the pleasure he found in destroying me. All I could do was cry and brace myself for the worst night of my life.

Things suddenly slowed down though and I felt the man's cold body slowly being replaced by a radiation of heat. It was pleasant after what I just experienced. I embraced it and I could feel the security of my room slowly come back to life. My clothes came back to my body and I had Blake's pillow in my arms again. The tears stopped and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling. When I gave the pillow a quick squeeze to bring it closer I heard a sharp breath and I shot my eyes open to see what it was.

What I saw surprised me. It was Blake staring right at my eyes with a smile. My arms were wrapped around her and I immediately knew where the warmth had come from.

I didn't let go of her. "Why are we like this?" I asked softly.

"You were having a nightmare and I thought this would be best." She said in a whisper.

"Why this?"

She put an arm around me. "It's what my mother did when I had bad dreams. She would stay with me for the rest of the night."

My chest was filling up again. "Are you going to stay here all night?"

She nodded. "As long as I need to. I want you to feel safe. I want to be the one to do that."

"Please don't leave tonight." I was losing control again.

She smiled. "I wouldn't even if you asked me to. I care too much about you to do that now."

That was the moment my mind snapped. Without even trying or a resistance from Blake, I was on top of her with her amber eyes staring wide-eyed up at me. She didn't frown or say anything to me. I moved my head closer to hers carefully and closed my eyes. "You know, Weiss, if you do this, you won't be able to pretend it was a dream." My eyes opened again and I saw not a look of disapproval at my actions but a look of lust. She didn't say that because it would be a mistake but because it meant that I wouldn't be able to hide my feeling anymore.

I didn't care anymore though. Blake was under me and she was waiting for me to make the move. I couldn't afford to try and hide it anymore as it would mean lying to myself and Blake. I closed my eyes and lowered my head for the final time that night. My lips locked with hers and she pulled me closer to her. Never have I ever felt more safe in my life than in the arms of Blake Belladonna.


	13. Next Stop

After yesterday, I was expecting to wake up feeling like a broken person like some other people would have felt, but I couldn't help but feel completely at home in my bed. The morning's sunlight hit my windows and everything was just so calm. It was a perfect morning for most but what made it for me was the large pool of warmth against my back. I couldn't help but press myself closer to it so I could feel the person that had decided to keep me safe even better.

Blake happily took the opportunity to pull on me and kiss my neck. I just sighed and enjoyed myself while her desire flooded from her head into her lips. There was no way I was going to argue with her about it. Though some things I will argue against for the time being as I felt her hand try to get to the edge of my top. I grabbed her hand gently and pulled it away from where it wanted to go. There was a tiny bit of resistance against my actions at first but Blake quickly gave up and resorted to entwining her fingers with mine.

I pulled her hand to my mouth and I kissed it. "I know it's hard to think straight in the morning but even you know that now is a very bad time for something like that."

The bed shifted under Blake as she readjusted herself. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I was just waking up and I felt you push closer to me. I just started running on instinct.." She whispered into my ear.

Her voice made me shudder and I couldn't help but turn and claim the first kiss of the day. "Just don't let it happen again, Blake."

I felt kind of bad doing this to her. She obviously had more thoughts in mind about me but after yesterday I probably wouldn't be able to handle it all properly. Although I'm glad that I finally got to tell her and show her how I felt and still feel about her. She gave me the comfort needed to keep me from being torn apart from the inside. I felt the nagging pain still lingering in my head but right now Blake was bright enough to stop it from getting any headway.

Besides, she seemed to take the whole thing in stride as she gave me a good squeeze and got up out of bed. The bed groaned a little when she pulled her weight off of it. I rolled over to see where she was heading to. The only I managed to catch was her back leaving the room which wasn't such a bad thing for me but it meant that she wasn't with me in the same room. The feeling didn't sit that well in my mind so I decided to follow her right out of my own room.

The couch was more inviting than last night now that every sound wasn't making me look around the room and paranoid. It was just simply soft and relaxing for a great morning. Blake didn't join me though and instead jumped into the kitchen for what I guessed was her breakfast. I wondered what she was thinking right now though. Things have been put on their sides when it comes to how we are going to live with each other now and last night was in the heat of the moment.

I turned and saw Blake looking at me from the kitchen. "Is there something wrong?"

She took a moment to speak. "I think there is something you need to do before we start on anything else today, Weiss."

I was really confused by what she meant. "Which is?"

"I think that you should tell your parents about what happened yesterday." She said.

My head started to shake before I even began to talk. "No, no, no. They would pull me away in an instant and I would be back to where I was before."

Blake just kept a hard look on me. "They need to know about what has happened to their daughter. Even if you disagree with them, they still just want to know you're okay."

"I know Blake but I just can't.." I wanted to just ignore this whole conversion. "They'll ask questions about what he did to me and talk about their worries for me. It's too much for me right now."

She came into the living-room and sat on the couch with some cereal. "It is a lot but they really should know. They seemed like reasonable people when I last talked to them."

I took more interest than normal in the television. "I just don't think it's possible for me to do it, Blake. I wouldn't be able to say anything past the first sentence without breaking down. Even with you making me feel safe I just wouldn't keep it together."

Blake's hand grabbed mine. "If this really is too much for you then I guess I have no choice but to agree." She gave my hand a squeeze. "They still need to know though. How about I talk to them? Is that okay?"

My mind thought about it for a moment. "If this really needs to be done then there really isn't a better person to do it besides me then."

She smiled at that. "Thank you Weiss, but I have something that I need you to do the same thing with."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I saw a little bit of a blush hit her cheeks. "I want you to call my parents in my place."

I was skeptical. "Why would you need me to do that? I've never talked to them before."

Blake nodded. "I know but now is a good time to start that. They don't.. um, I've never told them.. uh.."

Her hesitance in what she was trying to say was cute. "Spit it out, Blake."

She looked away. "I've never.. came out.. to them."

The gears clicked in my head. "And you're scared about telling them?"

Blake shook hear head. "Not scared, really. Just, I don't know, embarrassed, anxious?" She finally turned back to me. "Either way, I would love it if you were the one to tell them about us."

"So we're officially together now?" I asked her.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Obviously. Now I'm going to go get your phone and do your job for you. I'll be in your room so you won't have to hear anything I tell them just in case it triggers anything."

"Thank you so much, Blake."

Blake shushed me. "It's what I do, besides, you're also helping me."

* * *

Blake had taken her time in my room chattering away at my parents. It was lasting longer than I thought it would. I was half-expecting Blake to come back to the living room and give me the phone to talk with them instead. They can be very tiring to most people and I've had to put up with them for years. I don't consider them bad people but there are times where they just don't understand how to keep a situation under control for everybody.

I was thinking about going in to check on her but I fought the urge so I wouldn't walk in on a part I didn't want to hear. The urge didn't last long when I heard loud huff of anger and my door opened. Blake walked out holding my phone in one hand and the other rubbing her temples. She was not hesitant in handing me my phone as she fell back onto the couch and sighed. I took a glance at my phone and felt a bit of relief when I saw that the call wasn't still going which meant I didn't have to speak to them at all. Blake on the other hand looked like she just spent ten days under the same roof as them.

I reached over and rubbed her back a little. "How did it go?"

"I felt like I was in a police interrogation. They asked too many questions and didn't wait for the answers." She didn't say it with hate though.

My head was already nodding at that. "Yea, that's them. I surprised you managed so long with them."

The tired girl laughed. "You're telling me. I don't think I would have survived eighteen years with them like you have. This was much worse than when I simply called them about your furniture."

"At least it's out of the way now." I was about to get up.

Blake took a hold of my arm. "Hold on. You're still going to have to talk to them at some point soon, and you still have my favor to do."

I sighed and picked my phone back up. "Fine, but you have to be here for it considering this isn't a reliving of a traumatic experience. Just give me the number."

"Fine, fine. Hand the phone over and I'll dial it." She took the phone from me and quickly threw the numbers in.

She gave me my phone back and sunk to the other end of the couch. It was pretty odd seeing her in a mood like this. Then again, everyone deals with their parents in their own ways. Blake had learned that lesson already from me. It took them a long time to answer though. They must have been questioning who's number it is since Blake didn't volunteer her phone for this task.

Finally I heard a voice on the other end. "Hello?" A female voice which means I've just met her mother.

"Um hi. Is this the mother of Blake Belladonna?" I asked.

"Yes it is, but who is this?" A very worried tone rather than suspicious.

"This is Weiss Schnee, Blake's new roommate." I told the women.

"Oh yes, Blake said she had gotten a new roommate. In fact she talked a lot about it."

I stole a quick glance and Blake and smiled. "I didn't know that but I was calling for her about something."

A short pause came from her. "..About what? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong, but she wanted me to break the news to you." I saw Blake's face turning red as she tried sinking even more into the cushions.

"What news?" She asked simply.

I decided to just be simple with her. "Well.. Blake and I are actually more than just roommates. We're a couple now."

A longer silence than before. "She's sitting right next to you isn't she?"

"Um, yes ma'm."

There was a huff. "I swear, she does this with everything she needs to tell us that would get her all anxious. Always making friends do it, and in this case, her girlfriend. Can you put the phone on speaker, please?"

"Oh sure." I put the phone on speaker and put it on the table.

Before I could tell Blake it was on speaker she started asking me questions. "That was quick. How did they take it?"

"BLAKE BELLADONNA! YOU KNOW BETTER!" Her mother yelled from my phone.

Blake pulled her legs away from it. "Oh god why is it on speaker?"

The phone piped up again. "You shouldn't be making your girlfriend call us to tell us these things! That's your job!"

Blake pulled a pillow over her face like she was going to hide from no one. "I know but I can't help it! You know I'm bad with this stuff!"

"That's no excuse hun. Besides, you know we wouldn't care who you fall for. Like when we put up with that rude boy three years ago."

"Don't mention him. I'd rather forget that guy." Blake quickly said.

A sigh from the phone. "The point is that we don't care who you love as long as you're properly happy. And Weiss?"

I was startled a bit. "Yes Ma'm?"

"I'm sorry Blake made you do this for her. You sound like a nice girl so I'm sure Blake is happy with you. Keep her in line for me and I'll cut your job in half and tell her father for you." She sounded like she was holding a laugh back.

"Thank you, Miss Belladonna."

"Just call me Sam or Samantha, hun. Blake?" She didn't wait for Blake to answer her like me. "Treat Weiss well, and also, I'm going to want a cute picture of you two at some point for the fridge."

"Not the fridge, Mom." Blake whined.

"Yes the fridge. You know your father likes putting pictures up there. Now I need to go and tell him the good news. Bye Blake and good luck Weiss." And then the hang up click.

"Ughh" Blake whined again.

"Well.." I started. "She was nice. Maybe I should call her again sometime."


	14. For A Day

"So how are you feeling, Blake?" I asked while she just sat still in her corner of the couch. I had just got done telling her parents, or at least her mother anyway, that me and her just got together as a couple, which meant outing her sexuality to them. I guess she really wanted to, but according to her mother, Blake didn't handle talking about things that personal so well.

Her face was still red but there was a trace of a smile appearing on it. "I'm feeling pretty good, I guess. Better than before."

"See? Coming out wasn't too bad. Your mom sounded just fine with it." My hand patting her on the back.

Blake smirked at me. "If that's the case then why not call your parents and tell them too?"

I immediately dropped eye contact. "That's a little different. After what just happened and what you told them an hour ago. It may be best to wait on it."

She took this opportunity to pounce on me. "No problem for me. I'm still here either way."

"Yea, you're definitely in a better mood." I said before I kissed her cheek.

"Nah, I'm completely uninterested right now, obviously." Blake tried to steal a kiss from me.

I pulled my head away a little to keep her from getting what she wanted as my attempt to be playful. It worked and made her try again only for me to dodge again. The second time though made me notice a bit of yellow hair at our window. A little more concentration and a face was revealed, complete with wide eyes.

"Uh, Blake.." I started. "I think we have a guest now."

Blake quickly turned her head and saw Yang looking right at us. She jumped up off of me and stared right back at the blonde girl. I didn't dare move anything aside from my eyes between the two. Yang's mouth slowly started forming into a smirk while Blake's face started turning bright red. Blake looked like she was about say something but closed her mouth when Yang disappeared from view.

"First my parents, now this it seems.." Blake whispered.

*THUNK THUNK THUNK*

The door shook under each sound. I finally sat up properly while Blake took her time getting to the door so she could let Yang in. She grabbed the door knob and visibly braced herself. The second the handle turned, Yang basically threw the door open into Blake. Yang ran into the middle of the living room and looked right at me.

Blake closed the door and started nursing her wrist after Yang's breach and clear. "Don't you start with anything, Yang."

"You guys already seemed to have started something already." Yang pointed out.

"We weren't doing anything, Yang." Blake argued.

Yang turned to Blake. "Bullshit! I saw that hand, Blake. You were about to start an expedition to some icy peaks."

Blake got a guilty look and tried looking away. "That, uh.. was.."

"Uh huh. No argument then? Good." Yang said through a laugh. Unfortunately she turned towards me.

I didn't know a good way to explain anything. "Why are you here Yang? Where's Ruby?"

"I let her go visit a friend so I could come over and check on you since I knew how bad things were tomorrow. Instead, I find you two getting way cozier than I would have expected at this point. What the hell happened?" Yang was obviously surprised it seemed.

"Well we came home and such like we told you, but I felt scared in my own room so Blake stayed with me for the night." I explained.

Yang's eyes flew wide again. "OH MY GOD! You guys.. did like.. stuff with each other?"

Blake immediately jumped back into the conversation. "We didn't do anything, Yang. I was just making sure she felt safe."

I went to back up her argument. "Yea. She even got into the bed with me when her pillow didn't help me."

Yang just stared at me trying to hold a straight face.

Blake put her face in her hand. "Weiss, you didn't help anything with that sentence."

"So did you guys do anything or not?" Yang asked.

"I kissed her and then we fell asleep." I said quickly.

The blonde girl didn't seem convinced. "I've had enough experience to know things just don't end at a kiss in a bed."

Blake's face turned serious. "We didn't do anything past that. After what she went through it wouldn't be right to do anything more. I just wanted to make her feel safe, not take advantage of her."

Even I could feel the strength from that sentence. Yang didn't seem convinced though so I chimed in one last time. "Besides Yang, I was the one that kissed her. She didn't plan anything."

Yang looked at us both and could see that we weren't lying to her. My policy didn't involve lying to people and it wouldn't start now. Especially with someone who was willing to put so much effort into making sure I was okay. She stopped trying to be a funny person and decided to listen to us properly. I gave her room to sit on the couch while Blake went over what happened last night so Yang was filled in. There was smirk at some parts but overall she took it all very seriously.

Although Blake tried to skip over the part where I called her parents for her to tell them about us being a couple. I happily supplied the story to Yang through Blake's attempts at shushing me. It was just the thing to lighten the mood of it all though as it ended with Yang laughing herself to death on the couch. Apparently the thought of her serious, book-reading friend being so freaked out over the her mother shouting at her on speaker-phone was just too good for her. Blake didn't want any part of it and spent most the story pouting at one end of the couch.

"Oh man, if only I was there to see that!" Yang said through her gasps for air.

Blake stood and started for the kitchen for something. "I'm glad you weren't. That would have been the last thing I needed after my mother chewing me out in front of my girlfriend."

Yang started calming down. "Girlfriend? So you guys are official now and such?"

My new girlfriend walked out of the kitchen with some water and handed it to Yang. "I thought it was obvious after what you saw."

"Well you never know these days. It could have been a secret lover situation, a friends-with-benefits type thing, or maybe even just my long-time friend potentially taking advantage of an emotionally unstable girl."

"I'm doing fine right now actually.." I pointed out.

Blake sat right next to me. "You sure? A lot of people handle this very differently."

I thought to myself for a second. "Nothing seems wrong right now. I'm not comfortable with.. you know.. intimate stuff right now but I don't feel so insecure as I did last night."

Blake gave me a once over and dropped the subject. Maybe she knew that it was still uncomfortable to talk about or maybe she wasn't ready to delve that deep into the emotional stuff. It was obvious how she wasn't used to it, and judging from what her mother said to her, it wasn't a new thing. Instead, she chose to just keep things away from it and chatted away with Yang and me. Which wasn't all that bad. We needed something normal to do and I'm sure Yang mostly just wanted to relax since she didn't have to watch Ruby today.

I don't blame Yang though. The girl who was supposedly the same age as me looked like she had an extra couple of years on us. Acting as a mother for a young girl would do it to anyone I bet, but I think she knows that herself. If anything, she looks a bit more responsible than most of our age group. I'll have to ask her about it someday because I feel like her advice is something I may need to hear.

* * *

The conversation eventually got to a point where things were winding down and Yang was starting to check her phone more than usual for updates about Ruby. While me and Blake started talking back about some simple college stuff Yang went off into the kitchen to supposedly call and check on the little jewel. Our conversation stopped and we started hearing the last bit of what she was saying on her way out of the kitchen.

"Eh, really? You sure? Okay, but I don't want any calls from her mother about something you did. I'll bring you some clothes in a little bit then but be good and remember your manners. I love you. Bye."

Yang hung up her phone and stuck it in her pocket. We just waited for what she was obviously about to start talking about. Something involving Ruby isn't usually ignored.

Yang clapped her hands together. "Well, Ruby is staying the night at her friend's house. I've got to bring her clothes and other stuff but besides that, I'm free to do whatever tonight."

"You must be excited then. You don't get many days to act like your age." Blake said.

The pseudo-mom smiled and looked like she got a lot of extra energy. "You know it. I was thinking that maybe we can go out on the town and get drinks or something. A club or something along those lines. I haven't done anything like that for awhile."

Blake thought for a second. "It sounds fun but I don't know. Weiss?"

Going out and potentially getting drunk wasn't exactly my thing. I'm open to the idea but I figured now wasn't the best time for it. "I don't really want to do something like that today. It just doesn't sound like a good idea right now for me."

"If that's the case then I should probably stay too. I'm not trying to be a bad friend or anything but I just think it's the best idea." Blake said.

Yang's faced dropped into disappointment. "Really? This is the first time this month that I've had a chance to do this."

I didn't like the feeling that Yang was putting off but I couldn't change my mind. "Sorry, Yang. Any other day I probably have agreed but not today."

She nodded a little. "I guess you're right. Oh well." Yang turned and went for the door. "Well, it's not like you guys  _have_ to come with me. I'm sure I can make a good time tonight for myself."

"I really am sorry, Yang." I said while she stepped out the door.

"No it's fine, Weiss. I'm a big girl. There's always something to do in this town, especially while I'm in it. Adios!"

And the door was shut. It felt like it was on the side of being slammed but I figured Yang wasn't that immature about it. I really did feel bad about it though. Everyone would need a fun night to relax with after being the image of responsibility almost daily. It just wasn't the right night for me though. Although Blake staying with me made the blow a little softer since I've got a companion to stand the test of guilt.

"Do you think we should have went with her?" I asked Blake.

A very light laugh came from her. "I think it's fine. She's been through worse than going out alone for a night."

I couldn't but trust Blake's words. "If you say so. I hope she'll be okay then."

"She will. Don't worry, Weiss. Lets just take it easy for the rest of the day. Maybe organize some of our stuff for university or something." Blake said.

I agreed and went to get some of the things that could help Blake's suggestion. Minutes later we started on our quest for readiness and the college crunch. My mind only wondering to think about how Yang was doing during the boring stuff. Although, the occasional breaks that happened when Blake got playful weren't so bad to deal with. Maybe staying in was the right decision.


	15. Non-Feelings

**Yang**

" _Goddamnit! The one time without Ruby and I get stuck by myself."_ My mind is raging loudly on the inside but there is no indication on my face of my annoyance. Not that there is anyone with me to notice that kind of thing. Driving back to my house alone doesn't exactly instill a fun feeling in me. All I needed were clothes for Ruby and then I was done with what was needed for the day. I could go back to Blake's but it felt like I would be just butting in on their moments. It's not like I've been playing single mom over here.

The drive welcomes me back while I yank the keys out of the ignition and walk to the front door. Usually it's Ruby who makes it here before me, still chock full of energy while I'm either slumping from exhaustion or carrying too much to walk more than a steady pace. Surprisingly, the door opens without trouble which means I must have forgotten to lock it again. I need to write a note about that or something that I see every time I walk out of the house. No time for that now. Ruby needs her stuff before nightfall or else I'll end up looking like a lazy parent to that girl's mother.

Ruby's room had a bit too much brightness to it in my opinion. I didn't mind flowery things on some stuff, but just because of her last name Ruby has acquired a large amount of rose themed things. Most of which was red. It almost hurt my eyes when I hit the light switch. She left a lot of things out on the floor that she knows she needs to be put up but I guess now isn't the time to remind her. I just need to grab some clothes and leave. Maybe I should mess with her and put her underwear on top of the clothes. In fact that's exactly what I'm going to do.

* * *

The sun is starting to getting low it felt. Not too late then, hopefully. Ruby better give me a good hug for this because I need one from her. Maybe I can absorb some of her positive energy for the rest of the night.

It felt like it was possible when I pulled up and saw Ruby running around her friend's yard trying to catch the brown haired girl. I've only seen her a couple of times before. I wasn't a big fan of her mother so I would usually just drop her off and leave without getting into one of those parent talks. Ruby saw me getting out of the truck and quickly ran over, abandoning her quest to catch the other girl. I reached over and grabbed the stack of clothes she requested making sure that nothing fell to the ground and got covered in dirt.

"Here you go Ruby. Fresh clothes for your little sleep-over." I bent a little and handed them to her.

"Thanks, Yang. I really needed them." Ruby happily took them from me.

I heard a little giggle next to me. It was Ruby's little friend. "Nice underwear, Ruby. They've got little roses everywhere."

Ruby finally noticed them. "Yang! Why did you put those on top?" Her face getting a very embarrassed look.

I laughed to myself. "Because I wanted to show off how cute they were." As if they real answer wasn't obvious to her.

Ruby hung her head from my comment. "Ugh, I'm going to go and put them in the house then.."

"Uh uh uh." I called. "Where's my goodnight hug?"

Ruby looked at her still giggling friend and sighed. "Fine."

She walked up to me and I immediately wrapped her up. "That's my girl. You be good over here young lady. You remember what I said."

"MPHKAY!" The girl replied while still trapped.

I let her go and stood. "Good. I'm heading off then. I love you, Ruby."

She started on her way to her friend's house. "I love you too, Sis."

I jumped back into my truck and gave one last wave through the windshield and started it up.  _"I know you do, Ruby. Hopefully nothing can change that."_ I shifted into drive and started off on my own for the night. There weren't any plans for me so I was in the dark about what to do. The best thing would be to just go home and relax and watch what I want on the television or something.  _"Yea that sounds good. Maybe that."_

Then the turn that I needed to take started coming up on my left. I thought about home and my relaxing but boring evening coming up. My blinker was on for it but I ended up driving right passed it. I turned the blinker off and kept driving down the road into town.

* * *

I don't even know why I came to this place. Some stupid bar with nothing but strangers drinking their lives away or one of many other problems they may have. I didn't even really want to drink much. One finished glass was all there was in front of me and no matter how many times the bar tender asked I wouldn't order another. My only way home was my truck and there's no point in getting a hangover for no reason.

It mostly just ended with me looking around and mentally judging people. No one seemed all that bad and I couldn't just trust impressions made from just looks but maybe it was just part of my motherly instincts. That finished fast because no one new was walking in the door. The late time of night probably helped with that one.  _"I probably should have left by now."_ My brain thought to itself.  _"You're right."_ Now I'm talking to myself apparently. Maybe I should leave now before that gets worse. But before I could get up, some random guy that was sitting in some booth by himself sat himself down next to me.

Now I was confused. "Yes?"

His eyes looked a little nervous for a second. "I noticed that you had been sitting here for awhile with that finished drink. I was wondering if you would like me to buy you one."

So it was this game then. "No it's fine. I just didn't want to drink too much tonight. I'm by myself and such."

"That's no problem. I haven't really drank much myself and I could offer my driving services." He suggested.

I gave him a once over and decided he wasn't so bad. If anything I could get some fun before the night was over. "I guess it's within reason for one more drink. I don't want to be hungover tomorrow morning."

He nodded at that. "You have a job to get to?"

"Nah, I've just got to pick my sister up in the morning. She's at a sleep-over with her friend." I casually mentioned.

"Why not just have someone else get her? Like her parents." He said.

I didn't think much about my next sentence. "If only it was that easy. No parent's involved. I'm technically a single mother by most standards, heh."

He paused a second. "Well that's interesting. If you don't mind, I'm going to head to the restroom right quick."

He got up and I didn't bother looking at where he went. I counted three seconds and listened for the front door bell. *Ding* And he's gone. No chance for fun tonight it seemed. It was a shame for him because I was starting to get into the mindset for a quick one-night-stand. But now I was stuck with that mindset and no more takers came up to me. I should have had him at least buy me that extra drink so I could wallow a bit more in my annoyed thoughts.

No more of that though as I needed to head home anyway. It was late and Ruby was going to need an awake Yang to pick her up. The thought of home wasn't feeling right though. I guess I could stop by Blake's one last time to see if they are still up to some company. Maybe I could crash on their couch so I wouldn't have to go and sleep in an empty house. They would understand, plus you couldn't have a more secure apartment than one with me in it.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Nothing happened with their door. It felt odd to me since Blake was always pretty reliable about getting the door. But then again, she didn't have a girlfriend living with her as a distraction. I already had driven here so I wasn't going to go home by this point. A test of the door knob showed that they were too distracted to lock it so I silently let myself in.

If they were still in the living-room then they would just see me and things would be okay. Although, if they were there the door would have been answered and I wouldn't have to worry about it. My thoughts were a little spot-on with the living-room being empty. Lights were out and Blake's door was wide open which probably meant that she wasn't in there. No one was in the kitchen which left only one possibility. Curiosity got to me and made me go check Weiss's door. There wasn't a lock on it so I did a quick peek in.

There they both were just all curled up with one another. Innocent smiles while they both slept silently. Blake was taking the job of being a security blanket and wrapping her arms around Weiss while their legs got tangled together. It was a pretty adorable sight but I couldn't help get a little pang in my chest from it. I've spent so much time taking care of Ruby that I haven't had chance to really find anyone. It's not a big deal I'm sure.

I closed their door before they could wake up and see a creep watching them. The couch invited me over to sit on it and I obliged. Sleep seemed to be my only option since the TV might wake the couple up. There probably wasn't anything on anyway so I just laid down and watched the ceiling. It wasn't very exciting. I really wished I could have gotten that one-night-stand from the guy at the bar, but no, he was just an asshole to me now. It's not like being a parent makes me bad at that sort of thing. He would have left satisfied and I would have been left satisfied. Nothing wrong in that idea.

My hand subconsciously went low and I had to stop it.  _"Great, now I've got that on the mind."_ I wiggled a little bit and started seriously considering just letting my hand do what it wants. It has been awhile since I've done that. Another surge of that temptation traveled up to my mind.  _"God damn. They're asleep right? Maybe just a little."_ My hand traveled down again and quietly unbuttoned my pants. I didn't take them off but just enough so my hand could slip in to get a feel of my situation.

That was a mistake on my part. It brushed a sensitive spot and my hips bucked a little. "Oh man..." I groaned and my hand did it again. After that, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to feel guilty about it but it had been so long since I've had any real fun that it just kind of started itself. "Please.. come on.." There wasn't a plan in my head to have this last long though. Not even five minutes later and I already let out a final moan while my legs tried to push me off the couch. "God yes.."

It felt good... god it felt so good to get it out, but it didn't satisfy me. It didn't match the feeling of having someone else there to share the moment with. I really wanted that feeling again. Making someone you love feel better than anyone else in the world and them, in turn, doing the same. I've only had that once and that's gone now. I can't say I miss him though, after how much of asshole he turned out to be. Leaving me during my fight for Ruby. Nope, not even a regret in that choice. Still, I can't help but go over the "what if" in my head.  _"How about sleep instead? Yea, let's do that."_


	16. Where to Go

**Yang**

I just stared at the ceiling from the couch. Nothing felt right. No matter what I thought about my chest felt empty. I would think about Ruby to help the feeling but it would only grow when I remembered that soon she would go off somewhere, being her own person. Moving on and such. Leaving me stuck with myself and barely anything or anyone. This feeling crushed my heart. I didn't want to do anything now, there wasn't a point. The motivation seeping away into the darkness around me.

I thought about standing up from the couch and going to do something but I saw no point to it. The same day-by-day routine going on over and over until I die. The future wasn't something for me it seemed. I can't see it and I can't see myself in it. Blake has someone new to travel through life with. She'll be fine and hopefully make it far. Weiss I don't know as well but she has the backing of her family and Blake.

_"Why are you here, Yang?"_ A voiced asked through darkness.

I didn't want to look for it, it didn't matter. "I don't know..."

_"Why are you here?"_ It asked again.

"I don't know. I don't want this anymore."

I finally moved from the couch and stepped off into the void. There was nothing to seen or heard as I continued to fall. It was peaceful..

* * *

The voice changed. "Why are you here?" Blake?

My eyes shot open to the sight of Blake standing over me. "I was sleeping."

"No, I mean, why did you come back here." She looked slightly annoyed but not mad.

There wasn't much to explain. "I didn't feel like driving home from a bar I went to so I came here to sleep. I figured you wouldn't mind."

Her face let up. "You know I don't but Weiss lives here to now and she nearly had a panic attack when she woke up and someone else had apparently just walked in the apartment."

"Oh crap. I didn't think of that. Where is she? I need to apologize." I looked around the room for her.

Blake put a thumb towards Weiss's room. "She freaked out and ran to tell me. Now she's in there probably fighting back some bad anxiety. I think she'll be fine but just give her a minute to calm down."

"Okay. I really didn't mean to cause that kind of problem. I just didn't think it was a good idea driving the distance to my house after a drink or two." I explained.

She nodded and started for Weiss's room. "I understand, Yang. Just be a little bit more careful. I'm going to go check on Weiss."

"Okay," I said. She walked off into the room and closed the door, leaving me alone in the living room again. My chest started hurting again. The dream was gone but the feeling stayed. Where was the person that should worry about me? They were in there getting cozy and I'm stuck alone once again. God, it really hurt. I can't stay here.

I fixed my still unbuttoned pants and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going, Yang?" Blake's voice asked.

I didn't want to talk about things I didn't understand. "I'm just going to go for a drive. Ruby is going to need to be picked up soon anyway."

No reply came from her so I closed the door and got in my truck to leave. The first thing I did when I got out of the apartment complex was go find some very hidden back roads in the forest. There was a road that no one seemed to be traveling so I pulled off the road and parked there. The pain in my chest cried out for it to be fed. It made think of my current life. Stuck in a loop of taking care of Ruby and being alone. I love her so much but it doesn't satisfy that pain. These times were nothing compared to before our family fell apart.

All of those memories struck me hard. The barrier broke and I started crying into my hands, my forehead pressing against the steering wheel. I didn't know where it came from. These thoughts tore me down into a mess. Thoughts of the past bringing my regret and thoughts about my future that I couldn't see myself in. "Why is this.. Why is this happening to me?" I asked over and over. There was no answer I could find. "Why.. Why.. Why.." It just repeated in my head until I couldn't say it anymore.

I needed to force my head to clear. I pushed in the lighter on the dashboard and tried to stand against my head's crushing force. It popped out for me to grab and I forced into my arm. A scream forced its way out and my mind washed out the memories and thoughts in the wake of pain. I tried to clean my face the best I could with my shirt. My arm stung like hell and I knew it wasn't going to heal very well. It was already starting to blister it seemed.

I sat in my truck for awhile to see if another episode would strike and tried to clean myself a little bit better. Everything was feeling a bit better which helped me decide I was ready to start on my way to get Ruby. That pain in my chest was still there but it was mostly hiding now. Nowhere near as bad as when I woke up, but still there. That wasn't important right now though, getting Ruby was the priority for me. My truck was put into drive and I went on to continue my day.

* * *

**Weiss**

I know it was Yang but my heart still just hammered away from that event. Most wouldn't even consider it an event. I just walked into the living-room and saw her laying there. At first I thought nothing of it but my mind connected the dots and realized that meant she just strolled right on into the apartment. Next thing I knew I was behind Blake and waking her up.

Now Blake was in there talking to Yang. I could hear them going back and forth about why Yang was here. She said something about apologizing and it made me feel bad about being afraid of a friend. If only my body would let me move. Maybe I won't need to though. I could here Blake coming back to talk with me.

She closed the door. "Weiss? Are starting to calm down?"

I nodded even though my heart was still pounded on my chest. "I just need to take a minute."

Blake sat on the bed. "Yang said she just didn't want to drive a long distance after she was at a bar last night. She didn't mean to freak anyone out."

"I know. It's just.. it's like my head went into overdrive. I couldn't control my reaction. It doesn't make any sense, I know." My mouth was just saying things now.

A frown appeared on my girlfriend's face. "Well things like this aren't meant to be rational. It's like someone having a phobia. An irrational fear. It's nothing wrong with you."

"I just feel terrible about my reaction. Yang is just a friend of ours but I'm acting like a criminal broke in."

The sound of our door opening went through my room and I flinched back. Blake stood and went to the living-room again to check on it. From the sound of it Yang had left the apartment. My heart fell when Blake came back in and confirmed it. She didn't like the fact that Yang left, coming back into the room while telling me that she was acting differently. I just hoped it wasn't me that caused that change.

"Don't worry yourself, Weiss. Yang probably has a stronger mind than us. Plus, more experience with life. She'll be okay." Blake reassured me.

I stood and slowly walked into the living-room. "She didn't have to leave though. It was my fault I freaked out."

Blake followed. "It's not your fault, Weiss, but it's not something Yang would be upset about. Trust me. For all I know, she'll be back later with Ruby and it will all be behind us."

"I hope you're right, Blake." I told her.

Blake patted my back and went to her room. "I'm sure I am. Now let me get things ready and we'll start breakfast in a bit." She called out.

* * *

**Yang**

"And then we sneaked around the house to mess with her mom, and then.." Ruby's excited voice continued to ramble on about the fun activities she and her friend did while she was there over night.

It was actually relaxing a bit, listening to her chatter away. Especially since I didn't need to say much about it. She had enough energy for the both of us while I concentrated on the road to get home safely. Stories about tag and the little scrape she got when she decided to now pay attention to where she was going. It was quite a bit for young girl. More active than I was, that's for sure.

Things were back to normal though when we got home. Ruby ran to the door first with her things for no reason while I simply walked the way. I could see her bouncing impatiently, waiting for me to unlock the door. I took my time getting the keys out to mess with her but she laughed and grabbed my arm to speed the situation up. Only problem was that she grabbed me exactly where the burn was on my arm.

It made me yank my arm violently away from her in pain, leaving me to sit for a second while grabbing my arm. When the pain lowered back into a barely noticeable stinging sensation I looked up only too see Ruby's face looking scared. I did my best to smile for her but she didn't buy it.

"I didn't mean to.." She started.

"I'm fine Ruby. It's okay." I patted her head and went back to opening the door.

She wasn't ready to drop it. "But your arm. What happened?"

I smiled again while waving my arm around. "It's fine. See? Big Sis just had a little accident. Nothing to worry about."

"But.."

"Uh, no 'buts.' How about you go clean your room now that you're home? It looked really messy when I came to get your stuff yesterday." I told her.

She wasn't ready to put a smile back on for me. "Okay Yang."

Then she trudged off towards her room. I closed the door and sat down to relax in the living-room. I could just turn the TV on but it's just some mindless activity. Even the thought of that poked a little at my chest. Maybe I just need to rest for a bit. A nap might help. There wasn't anything much else to do today anyway. Besides, I didn't feel like doing anything. There wasn't any reason, whatever I did wouldn't change much of anything. I would still be here, alone.  _"Where is this coming from? Get out of my head!"_ That plea didn't work for me. I just leaned back and closed my eyes. Only sleep was left as the last possible answer.

"Umm, Yang. I'm sorry about your arm earlier." Ruby's small voice interrupting my thoughts.

"I already said it's okay. Nothing to worry about." I said while still trying to sleep.

I didn't hear her footsteps walk away. "You're not acting like you."

I could only imagine the face she's giving me right now. "I'm fine. I've just had a tiring morning. I'm just resting for a bit. Go finish your room, because I saw how messy it was."

Not even an "okay" this time as her feet shuffled out. I didn't look at her because the thought of it alone was tearing me up. I just needed to relax and rest. It's probably just an off day I'm having.


	17. Break Out

**Yang**

Someone shook my arm. "Yang. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Ruby with a worried look. "What is it Rubes?"

"You have to go to work, remember?" She reminded me.

Thank God I had Ruby or else I would have slept right through it. "Geez, thanks Ruby. I can't believe you of all people had to remind me."

She got a shy smile. "Well no one else could which meant that I had to."

Her response surprised me. "Wow, either cleaning your room taught you the meaning of responsibility or you're growing up."

"Nah" Was her only reply.

I patted her head and started on my way. "Well thanks anyway. You remember the rules though, right? Locked door, stay inside, don't burn the house down, and try to resist eating nothing but sweets."

"I'll try, Yang. Bye Sis!" She waved and went to go find the remote to the TV.

I grabbed my keys and double checked the door to make sure it was locked when I left. No way was I leaving that up to chance, especially with the way my head has been lately. My truck welcomed me back once again for the night. It rumbled to life, ready to take me to where I was wanted.  _"But not needed."_ My head added in. Why did it have to remind me of what I already knew? Any energy I might have gained from that nap was gone now, replaced by an apathetic tiredness. If it wasn't a required thing I probably wouldn't have wanted to keep driving.

Why am I doing this? An eighteen-year-old working not to help herself through college but help support her younger sister. I've skipped over the supposed fun times of my life right into a monotonous cycle.  _"You'll be stuck in this for the rest of your life."_ I keep getting dragged down by my own mind. "No I won't.." Unfortunately, there was no reason to argue.  _"You think you're special enough to go somewhere else in life? This_ is  _your life."_ The growing pain reminded me that my mind was right. It reminded me how much of a better chance I had before the death of my parents. Having someone to help you. Having a normal teenage life. Having a sister rather than raising her.  _  
_

I could feel another breakdown coming on. These thoughts were getting too much. My eyes wandered to the lighter, poking out of the dash temptingly. With a sigh, I pushed it in and waited for it to pop out.  _"You can't deny the real world."_ The lighter stuck back out for me to grab. "I just need to clear my head." I told myself. It was about to reach my arm when I thought of the reaction Ruby gave to the original burn. I didn't want to worry her but nothing else is going to fix this. The truck pulled over and I pulled my pants down just enough for my thigh to be exposed. The lighter came down on the soft skin and my head went wild for a second in pain. A second later, the pain was gone and my head was clear as day.

The burn continued to sting as I pulled my pants back up and continued on the road. Now I just had to make it through the night with out any more incidents. I'm sure I could handle that tiny little thing. I'm always sure.  _"Always?"_ The doubting voice was back already. Why is this happening to me? It won't stay away from me.

* * *

Numbers and letters were just swimming in my head tonight. Normally that wasn't a problem for me as I could usually keep things from just overwhelming me but the changes in my head are not helping me very much. My job was just a glorified inventory taker for a bar in the downtown area, but the owner also treated me as a deterrent for nighttime criminals who think that this bar is dumb enough to leave anything majorly valuable in the building at night. As good as I looked, I knew how to throw off an intimidating look when needed. Unfortunately, most nights were boring which meant I only had my main task to deal with. Papers here, clean up there, write down missing items that should be somewhere. It was monotonous but paid well enough for the work done.

At least, it would be manageable if my head was on straight lately. I couldn't get much done tonight, it felt like. I would start on a task and then quickly get overwhelmed by my thoughts, which would lead to some very bad thoughts that broke my ability to do anything. Starting a new task would be stopped by an attack of apathy towards it which in turn kills my motivation. And then the voice strikes at me.

By the time it spoke out for the fifth time tonight, I had given up and just aimlessly walked throughout the bar. I just couldn't do anything. I wanted to do something but nothing happened or came from that desire. This thing scared me so much. I've never dealt with something so crushing.  _"That's because I'm giving you the truth after you lied to yourself for years."_ It won't leave me.

"Stop it." I pleaded. Nothing really worked though. Behind the counter was where I sat down and put my head into my heads. Tears were close to forming.

_"Look at you. About to cry from absolutely nothing."_

"STOP GOD-DAMN IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_"The truth isn't stopped so easily."_

"STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!" My voice was starting to break under all the screaming. My arms took up the role of trying to stop my own mind and clawed at head, pulling hair and scratching my face. There was no way I could stay here like this.

* * *

**Blake**

It took a good while to escape Weiss's grasp this morning. Maybe she was coming around finally. It's not my goal to push her but the frustration can be real sometimes. Needs are needs and I was not an exemption to that. Oh well though, her cute smile while she slept was comforting enough. Now if only her hand hadn't tried to push my stomach in. It was too early to be awake. A glance at a clock in my room while I grabbed some clothes showed three o'clock.

That glance also showed me the medicine bottle right next to it. Only half-filled, a sign that I hadn't been taking them as much as I was prescribed to do. I guess there wasn't much reason to take them anymore. Weiss's image popped into my head and confirmed that.

I picked the bottle up. "I have a real happiness now. You're going to the back of the drawer." And that was where it went. Hopefully I wouldn't have to use them ever again and at the very least, not any time soon.

I gathered some clothes together for my shower and left my room. My cell phone was bright as day on the living room table which was odd for my cell habits. It told me in bright letters that hurt my eyes that Yang had called thirty minutes ago. My thumb nearly called her back but the door groaned at the other end of the room. As I stepped closer to the door, I could hear the sound of crying on the other side. Pulling it open revealed the huddled over body of Yang.

"Yang! Are you okay?" I quickly asked as I crouched to help her up.

Her face was red and completely wet from crying. "I can't...I..I..don't know...my head.."

I wanted to decipher what she was saying but there were fresh burns on her arms that caught my eye way to easily. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

She seemed like she was starting to concentrate again. "No...me...I can't.."

I pulled her to the couch and laid her down. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked.

"I don't..help...please.." She pleaded. This isn't something that I'm used to seeing from her.

I grabbed a rag in the kitchen and put some room temperature water on it. "Calm down, Yang. Calm down. It's fine." I tried to sooth her burns.

Her body seemed to be finally going into a resting state. "Blake..sorry.."

"Shush. Calm." I said quickly.

Her eyes widened for a second. "Ruby is alone..keys in my truck."

The pieces connected in my head. "No problem. I understand. She'll be fine. Just rest."

Yang finally accepted my words and started drifting away to let her body rest. I got up and left the rag laying next to her just in case she needed and went to Weiss's room. I hated having to wake her up at this time but it was necessary.

As gently as I could, I shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Weiss. Wake up."

"Hm?" She groaned.

"Yang is here. She is dealing with something bad and I need to stay and help her." I watched Weiss's eyes open faster and faster.

She managed to lift herself up and look through the door. "Is she okay?"

I shook my head. "No she's not. I found her against our door with burns on her arms and freaking out. She's asleep right now but I think she want's us to get Ruby."

"And that's why you woke me up?" She asked.

"Yea. You've been good at handling Ruby so I figured you should get her. Plus, I think Yang's problem might be better understood by me if I'm guessing right."

Weiss stood and went for her shoes and light jacket. "No problem, Blake. Will everything be okay while I get Ruby?"

I walked out to the living room. "Hopefully. Yang said her keys are in her truck which should include her house keys. Don't tell Ruby what I told you. All she should know is that Yang is resting here right now."

"I got it Blake. I'll try to be quick about it." Weiss started out the door.

"Make sure to stay safe Weiss." I called out.

"You too, Blake." She called right back while closing the door.

The situation left me with a passed out blonde and nothing to do but try to figure out what happened. The burns were easy to figure out though. Perfect circles and almost perfectly lined up. No way those were accidents. Only in someways could I understand what could have made her do something like that. Unfortunately, those things were not something I could fully understand. The only thing I could do was treat her injuries and hope she woke up without snapping again. Maybe Ruby will keep her head leveled long to find out what happened.

* * *

**Weiss**

"It really is fine, Ruby. Yang is sleeping right now and she asked me to get you." I assured the girl.

She kept looking at me with her worried eyes while I drove. "She wasn't acting like she normally does though. She always gets home by midnight."

The girl really knew how to build the guilt in my stomach. "Well she is at our apartment. Please don't worry too much."

Ruby fell back in her seat and it looked like she was about to tear up.

"Calm down, Ruby. She's fine, really." That didn't really impact her mood. I thought for a moment. "How about we go get something to cheer everyone up? How about treats for everyone."

Ruby looked at me like I was patronizing her but the idea slowly sunk in. "Okay. As long as you think it will help Yang.."

"You got it." I really hoped this would keep her mind from dwelling too much. Blake seemed really concerned about Yang and I didn't want to pass that on to Ruby. Long days are ahead of us, it felt.


	18. Short but Sweet Happiness

**Blake**

"These burns aren't going to go away anytime soon. You know that, right?" I asked Yang after she finally got to a sane state.

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight, Blake." She said while examining her wounds. "I hope Ruby doesn't freak out about them."

I shook my head at that. "Ruby isn't the issue here. You are. You showed up at our door barely functioning enough to talk with fresh burns and blisters on your arm. What the hell happened?"

Yang looked like she was thinking hard about how to explain it. "I'm not really sure how to explain it. It's like my mind is fighting against me. Doubts keep showing up in my head about everything. Like it's trying to keep me from doing anything I want or need to do. It gets to the point where I just finally break down."

I could only sit and nod a little. It sounded very similar to me but not enough where I had a proper opinion or piece of advice to give. Thoughts passed through my head on how to handle this. She has had a tough life compared to me. Raising a sister like a daughter while making sure everything stays afloat. It's something I probably couldn't do which made me admire her ability to take responsibility. Now here she was, weak and needing help. If only I had the power to fix everything when needed. It would make for a boring life but at least no one would be getting hurt.

"I don't what to do, Blake." Yang admitted.

The best I could do was tell her my thoughts. "I wish I knew exactly what and how to fix this. Things like this can and will be tough for a lot of people to fight. Right now the best I can tell you is that it isn't your fault that your mind is working against you."

Yang sniffed a little and I saw an attempt at a smile. "Thanks, Blake. I don't know why but it just comes out of nowhere."

"It might now sound too fun but it might be best to see a professional about this. Someone that can figure it out better than me." A hard truth for sure.

She looked at me then quickly started looking over my shoulder. "I don't know. Paying for something like that would be hard to work into an already hard to change budget. It's nearly time to go get clothes for Ruby and..." Her face went into a slight panic. "No, no, no. I can't go see anyone. What if they try to take Ruby from me after whoever I go see decides? I can't let that happen. Never again."

"I doubt that they would do something like that. They would know how much she means to you." I tried to keep some rationality in the room. "There are enough people who deal with this who's lives are left relatively the same after they get proper help."

"I'm not going to risk that. If I lose Ruby then I would probably go off the deep end. There would be no point for me. It would mean that I couldn't even keep one thing under control." It felt like she was about to get into another panic attack.

I picked up a glass of water and handed it to her. "Just calm down. We'll figure something out. No need to work yourself up right now. Everything today should be nice and calm."

Yang took a drink and set it down. "Okay, Blake. I'll try not to think about it too much."

* * *

**Weiss**

The little sweets shop Ruby and I found had probably one of the best scents I've smelled in town for awhile. It was most likely coming from the bakery portion of the shop. Cupcakes were lined up on the counter while candy was evenly dispersed throughout the shop floor. Ruby was busy walking around and trying to see every possible candy combination. I didn't want to show it but I was kind of giddy at the idea of being in one of these places. Maybe it was the atmosphere or something but it felt like there was a friendly energy trying to infect me.

It didn't stop me from having to be the responsible one for the moment though. "Ruby, remember there has to be something for everyone, not just you or me."

She didn't turn to look back at me. "Yea, I know. I'm just trying to think of something good enough."

I didn't think she was lying about that at all. It really was a wonderland for someone her age. Many choices and all them could work in our idea. Unfortunately for the little girl, I don't think buying every type of candy and baked good would look good on a credit bill. At least it was keeping her spirits up.

I watched Ruby's head snap to something near the bakery section. "You think of anything yet?" I asked.

She ran over to grab my hand and dragged me to whatever grabbed her attention. "This one! I think it's perfect!"

"Do you want me to order one without the words?"

Her head shook a little too hard for my taste. "No, no, that's part of what I think would help!"

Her eyes were shining which meant I couldn't say no. "Well if you say so, Ruby. At least there's enough for everyone." I said while signaling for the attendant.

* * *

**Blake**

Yang was finally relaxing after an hour of talking and now we were just trying to keep the good spirits up. She almost seemed like her old self which is kind of redundant considering she was always herself. I'm confident that she'll make it through whatever it is she was dealing with.

"What was it like coming out to your parents?" She asked after a while of just sitting.

I was a little off guard for that though. "Oh, I got in trouble a little, but nothing major."

Yang put on her concerned face. "What do you mean you got in trouble a little? They didn't take it too well?"

I realized I needed to correct myself. "No, they're completely fine with it. I got in trouble because I had Weiss call and tell them. I was too nervous."

"I guess that makes sense." Yang agreed.

"Hell, my mother even told me to send them a picture of me and Weiss at some point for the fridge."

Yang laughed at that. "They're those kind of parents? Putting stuff on the fridge with magnets and such? Did they put up your drawings from kindergarten too?" She joked.

"No they didn't." I said.

"Actually, now that I think about it, they probably put up your report card."

I pouted. "Maybe.." Yang started laughing again which made me defend myself. "It's not my fault I was proud of my grades."

She calmed herself and pulled me into a one-armed hug. "It's fine. I do the same with Ruby. I can't help it considering how much she smiles when she runs into the house with it to show me."

"I would probably do the same for her to, Yang. Are you sure you aren't Ruby's biological mother?" I jokingly asked.

Yang laughed at the joke. "Trust me, I would know if I had given birth to that little ball sunshine. Besides, if I did, that would mean I would have had a man in my life to help me."

I was glad to see her joking so easily. "Well I've learned that it doesn't always have to be a man, you know?"

"Yea, I get it Miss Rainbow, you're gay. Save it for when Weiss gets back." Yang said.

"But you and Ruby will be here which means we wouldn't be able to get away with anything." I pointed out.

She smiled. "Yep, or at least not without Ruby asking any awkward questions."

"You haven't explained anything like to her?" I asked out curiosity.

Blonde hair shook. "Not yet. I'll get around to it eventually."

I left it alone since there wasn't much more to be said about the subject. The silence didn't get that bad though as my phone started going off soon after.

"It's Weiss." I mentioned to Yang when her eyes questioned me. Weiss started talking the second I answered. "Yea, Yang is fine. Outside? Now? Okay then." I hung up the phone.

"What's up? Yang asked. "Ruby okay?"

I stood and smiled at her to assure her. "Yea she's fine. Weiss just wants me to meet her outside for something before they come in. I'll be right back."

Yang shrugged and leaned back on the couch to catch more Television time while I walked over to the front door. I looked out the peep hole and saw Weiss and Ruby waiting there for me. Opening the door caused Weiss to quickly snatch me out the doorway and shut the door behind me.

"What was that about, Weiss?" I asked.

Weiss shushed me. "Ruby has a surprise for Yang." She explained.

I then looked down and saw Ruby there with a wide smile on her face and a big cake in her hands with "Happy Birthday!" written on the top. It confused me a little but Ruby looked so happy with her idea that I couldn't say anything. In fact, it seemed like her energy was infecting Weiss to because she was smiling almost as big as Ruby.

"So what's the plan then?" I asked Weiss.

She looked at Ruby and back at me. "We're going to bust in and treat Yang like it's her birthday. It's not but Ruby insisted on it."

Ruby nodded along vigorously with Weiss's explanation. I couldn't argue considering we already had the cake so I just went along with it. Gesturing for Ruby to get behind me, I put a hand on the doorknob and counted down with my fingers. When I got to one, I threw the door open and rushed through with Ruby on my tail. Yang nearly jumped off the couch from sheer surprise. The Ruby got in the door we all yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Yang was confused. "Wait, what is happening?"

Ruby quickly ran to Yang with the cake. "You hadn't seemed too happy lately so I decided to make it your birthday today. You're always happy on your birthday."

Yang was at loss for words it seemed. "Oh Ruby, I.. You didn't need to.." And then the water works started happening. "Come here you little angel."

Ruby barely had time to put the cake down before a hysterical Yang pulled her into the biggest hug I've seen yet from her. Ruby didn't seem to mind and just went along with it. "I love you so much, Ruby.." She kept saying over and over again in-between her crying. It was probably the sweetest and happiest thing I had ever seen. I almost wanted to join in on the hug.

Weiss beat me to it though and hugged me from behind. "Don't they look so sweet, Blake?"

"They do. Was this really Ruby's idea?" I asked.

"One-hundred percent. The only thing I did was buy the cake." She confirmed.

I grabbed one of Weiss's hands. "Either way, you both did really well. This is the happiest I've seen Yang for awhile."

* * *

The rest of the day went by so fast in a flurry of fun. Ruby refused to treat the day normally after Yang finally let her go. We each had our fill of cake and proceeded to have our own little party. Yang wrestled with Ruby while Weiss and I laughed every time Ruby accused Yang of cheating until Yang finally threw the match away and let Ruby think she pinned her. After that, Yang decided to rest on the couch while Ruby wasted the last of her energy playing patty-cake with Weiss. It was so funny seeing Weiss so entranced with keeping Ruby happy. It was next to natural for her it seemed.

Unfortunately, the day eventually did have to end. Yang couldn't stop smiling by the end of it. She looked tired as heck but still smiling. Ruby had finally gotten off her sugar high and was cuddled into Yang's lap while watching television. It was a regular family moment if I had an opinion to give. It got to a time where Yang started mentioning how they needed to start heading home. I didn't like the idea so I just suggested that they just rest here at the apartment. Yang caught on and agreed.

"You can take the couch, Yang." I told her.

"Thanks, Blake." She said. "What about Ruby though?"

Weiss spoke up. "She can take my bed. I'll sleep with Blake in her room." Ruby looked at her. "It would be like we we're having slumber party for two." She said while giving Ruby the nicest possible smile.

Ruby smiled back. "Okay, Weiss. I hope it's comfy."

"Oh it is, Ruby. A whole bunch of pillows, a fluffy comforter, and a whole big mattress to yourself. You'll like it, I'm sure."

Ruby got up and kissed Yang goodnight and went to my room to settle in. Yang laid down on the couch and finally started to let herself drift off a little. Weiss had already changed to her night clothes and was just waiting in the kitchen for me to come in.

I walked in and started getting a glass of water for my room. "I say today has been a relative success."

"I do to. I was worried at first but Ruby really pulled through on it all." Weiss pointed out.

I agreed. "Yea. If I ever have a daughter, I hope she's like Ruby. You seemed to get along very well with her."

Weiss started walking out of the kitchen. "She's sweet. It would be impossible to not fall for her."

Weiss stopped at the edge of the kitchen. It looked like she had seen something in the living room. She waved me over and put a finger over her mouth while pointing towards the couch. Yang had apparently already fallen asleep which was no surprise. What was a surprise though was seeing Ruby sneaking over to her, making sure not to wake her. Yang's arm had slipped out from under her blanket and sticking out in a way that showed her burns. Ruby frowned at them and bent down and kissed near each burn.

Weiss was apparently really moved and reached out to squeeze my hand. Once Ruby had finished, she carefully moved Yang's arm and put it back under the Blanket. She kissed Yang's forehead and quickly tip-toed back to Weiss's room. Weiss and I smiled at each other and went to hide in my room. Weiss went and sat on the bed while she waited for me to close the door.

The second I did, Weiss started talking. "That was probably the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Now I hope to have a kid like her."

I sat my glass of water down and sat next to Weiss. "It might be a bit early to think about kids Weiss."

"I know, I know. I can't help it though. It's like she activated my mother mode."

I took a crack at a joke. "What other modes do you have?"

She giggled. "Plenty enough."

"Whatever you say, Weiss." I said. "Now that I think about it though, it would be kind of hard to have kids. You know, biologically speaking."

"Practice makes perfect, I say." Weiss said.

"I don't think it works like that."

She faked a disappointed look. "The hurts, Blake."

I didn't want to make her upset. "How can I help that, Weiss?"

She gave sly smile and backed up to the middle the bed. "Kiss me and make it better?"

My brain nearly melted at that. I crawled up to her and laid her down with my face right above hers. "Anything for you, Dear." Her hands reached up and pulled me down into a kiss that I only had ever dreamed of. She didn't let me have any control for even a second.

She eventually pulled away and pulled my head down enough to where I could feel her heavy breath on my ear. I was nearly confused but then she spoke. "If you try to go further tonight..." There was a pause long enough for me to think she was going to tell me to not try anything but I was surprised. "..just try to go slow with me..." I pulled my head up and looked her in the face. What I saw was not a single ounce of doubt about what she said.

"Are you sure Weiss? I mean.. I don't want to push anything or..."

She quickly shushed me. "It's okay, Blake. Just remember, go slow."

I nodded and lowered myself down to continue kissing her. She became more aggressive and pulled me as close as she could, never letting me gain control of the momentum. I didn't argue though as I never really expected something like this. It went on like this for maybe ten minutes.

I was still debating in my mind whether or not to try anything but suddenly my choice didn't matter anymore as I felt Weiss's hand grab mine. It slowly guided mine down her body, every curve being felt over by my hand. My hand was guided over her breasts where I felt a stiffness slide across my palm through her top. As it happened, her breath grew heavier against my lips. I thought she was going to stop there but her hand kept gently pulling mine back down the slope of her breasts and over her stomach. Weiss's eyes looked into mine with happiness and lust. I didn't dare look away or to where she was guiding me, too afraid the moment would end. I was guided past her bellybutton. She pulled me into another kiss and let go of my hand, daring me to finish what she had started for me. I didn't give up and slid my hand down until I felt her legs open slightly and heat licked at my fingers.

She pulled her mouth back from mine and whispered. "Remember, Blake, slowly.."


	19. Good Morning

**Blake**

Ruby must have ran just a bit too much the other day. Not a peep had been heard from her so far this morning. I was still fixing a cup of coffee for Weiss so I hadn't had a chance to check on the pup just yet. Yang on the other hand was busy distracting herself with the television and randomly scratching at her injuries. I've told her to stop multiple times but she won't listen to me for anything.

The door to my room slowly opened as my slumped over girlfriend finally decided to join the world. She went straight toward me. I tried to be on my best behavior as I had no idea how Weiss would act after last night's activities. Especially now that her mind wasn't distracted by motherly hormones.

Weiss grabbed my cup of coffee off the table. "Please and thank you."

"I was making you your own cup you know." I told her.

She sat down. "I didn't feel like waiting." She took a sip.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. At least your arms aren't still weak enough to hold it."

Weiss tried her hardest to not smile but failed. "Shush you."

"Just saying. I know how to do a proper job."

Yang heard our exchange. "Still here you two."

Weiss was a little red and gave me the "Be quiet" finger. I figured it would be a good idea to stop letting my mind faceplant into the gutter and shut myself up with a drink of coffee. Weiss looked like she was giggling to herself. I don't blame her considering the what feels like a scratch mark on my back. I technically should be a little annoyed at the fact that she didn't really pay any attention to me but I think she's earned to be a little selfish for now.

"Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"She's still conked out." I told her.

Weiss got up and left the kitchen. I followed to see what she was up to. She apparently had wanted to check on Ruby because her head was already leaning through the door to the room where the little girl was sleeping. When she pulled her head back and closed the door she immediately turned around with the biggest smile on her face.

"Jeez that girl is adorable, Yang." Weiss quickly said.

Yang smiled to herself. "Cutest in the world according to an old birthday card I gave her."

Weiss got back to the couch. "I wonder what she'll be like when she's older."

"I try not to think about that." Yang said kind of quietly.

Weiss gave Yang a quick hug. "Don't worry, Yang. She's still yours no matter what."

Yang went back to looking at the TV. "Not if I keep acting like an idiot."

She was kind of right, unfortunately. I didn't say that out loud but I have a feeling Yang knew I was thinking it. I really wished I understood her problems but I'm far from being in a similar to her. The only thing I've picked up on is her worry about the future, though that's something everyone is worried about to some degree. Though I guess its possible that she is severely more worried about that due to her position. Ruby has been pretty much her main and only responsibility. The thought of her growing up might be counter-productive to Yang's idea of living her life.

"Yang! I swear, if you keep scratching at your arms I'm going to tape some pot holders onto your hands!" A very uncharacteristic outburst from Weiss.

Yang yanked her arms behind her back. "I can't help it. They keep irritating me."

Weiss frowned a bit. "No duh! They're not going to get any better if you keep messing with them though."

"She's got a point, Yang." I confirmed.

Yang pointed a look at me. "Okaaaay, Dad."

I laughed a little. "Why am I the dad?"

"I just figured it was your role considering the only sounds I heard last night were from Weiss." Yang had the smuggest look on her face.

"I uhh.. it's just umm.."

I had no words for that little quip. Neither did Weiss apparently since she started taking interest in drinking the rest of her coffee. These damn paper thin walls that they call an apartment don't allow for much stealth. The uncomfortable situation was better than the previous conversation though. Yang probably wanted off that subject as fast as possible. Unfortunately, this was the best time to talk about it considering Ruby was still soundly sleeping.

"Sooo, what's your plan?" I finally asked Yang.

Yang's eyes went to the TV. "To stop being an idiot, I guess."

It was something I guess. "Good. Start by seeing if you can find a professional to talk to."

"I don't know. I don't want to risk losing Ruby." Yang said.

I tried to appeal to her rational side. "They're not going to take Ruby from you just because you decided to get a therapist. It's a pretty common thing nowadays."

Yang didn't tear her eyes away from the set. "I'll look into it, Blake. I'm just going to be real careful about it. Ruby comes first."

"I agree but you need to take care of yourself just as much." I told her.

Yang didn't say anything after that. Obviously she was considering my argument heavily. it was a tough little corner she was in.

Weiss made a small clap with her hands. "How about this. You go and take a few days to straighten your head and get back to normal while also trying to find a therapist. Ruby can stay here while you do this so you won't have to worry about her."

I quickly glanced at Weiss and her smiling face. "You think you can handle a kid for a few days?"

Weiss gave a thumbs up. "It's not like Ruby is a newborn. It shouldn't be a problem for us."

Yang broke into the conversation. "I don't just want to dump Ruby onto you guys.."

I didn't want to hear it. "You need an opportunity to help yourself. I think it's one of the better options we have."

Yang looked down for a full minute and then looked back at me. "Fine. I'm doing it for Ruby though. I'll let her stay here for at least three days while I get back on track and find a therapist."

Weiss leaned back over and hugged Yang again. "You can do it. You don't have thing to worry about when it comes to Ruby."


	20. Roads Traveled

**Blake**

It felt so weird acting as the strong one between Yang and me. For all the time I've known her, she was always basically my image of independence. The image hasn't changed for me but I now can't shake the hidden problems behind such a role. Many would argue that I was pretty independent, but it was more like supported solitude. Moving out to go to a college that my parents helped pay for, spending my extra bit of time before the semester getting used to my new home, barely managing to get out enough to be healthy. I tried very hard to act normal and rational. Unfortunately, that was only able to translate to others while my own mind tried it's best to make me feel like things didn't matter. Being by myself for such an extended amount of time didn't do much to help it.

Then Weiss showed up that rainy night. My mind raced with positivity after that event. I had left my apartment to drive aimlessly around the town in hopes of outrunning my depressed thoughts. It wasn't working very well and I was just about to turn around to go home when the vehicle in front of me flashed it's brake lights. It annoyed me at first until I saw her leave the car. Her beautiful looks getting illuminated by my headlights. Almost immediately, my negative thoughts left my mind and body acted on it's own to pull up next to her so I could offer her a ride. I fought hard to hide those feelings from my face so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

The morning after that event I still had those elated feelings jumbling around my brain. I decided to forgo my normal medicine that normally tried to keep my head level. That small decision quickly became a habit as Weiss began to invade my life. My parents probably wouldn't be as happy with Weiss if they knew that little fact but I'm not going to be the one to tell them. Yang's problems are the bigger subject at this point though. My inevitable conversation with my parents will have to wait until later. Besides, any little thing that delays that is welcome right now.

Right now Weiss and Yang were were planning away for Ruby's stay and here I was just letting my mind wonder through memories. They were mostly discussing how they thought Ruby would handle it but you never know with young kids. One minute they're happy, the next, they're crying in the shower so no one can hear them. Or something along those lines I believe. It was only a matter of time now though, because the door to Weiss's room finally opened. Ruby slowly wondered out and immediately decided to push herself onto the couch between Yang and Weiss.

Yang was already on the ball. "Morning, fluff ball."

"Morning, sis. You're up early." Ruby told her.

Yang tried for a smile. "That's because us three were discussing some stuff."

Ruby yawned and looked around at Weiss and I. "What were you guys talking about then?"

I decided to chime in since Yang didn't look like she wanted to say it. "Some complicated stuff. Some of it involving you." Ruby looked at Yang for a second but turned back to me. "It's nothing bad but you may not enjoy it all that much.

Ruby's eyes darted around a little. "Did I mess something up?"

Yang immediately hugged Ruby. "No no no, Ruby. It's more like I messed something up. What's going on is that I need you to stay with Weiss and Blake for a few days while I get something straightened out. I hope you don't mind."

Ruby had a slight frown. "I don't mind it but are you okay, Yang?"

Yang apparently didn't want to hear that question because she thought about her answer for awhile while slowly rocking back and forth with Ruby. "Yes and no. Things are going on that I need to fix so I'm making sure that will be okay for a little bit while things get settled properly."

Weiss jumped on in. "It'll be okay, Ruby. It's only just a couple of days. You've got nothing to worry about."

Yang nodded to herself. "Yea, I wouldn't do it if I thought it was a bad idea."

"If you say so, Yang. If it helps you cheer up then I guess its okay." Ruby said.

Yang made Ruby squeak from a sudden squeeze. "You're such a peach. Thank you for understanding." Yang made Ruby stand up. "Now go brush your hair and teeth. Preferably the teeth first.

Ruby groaned but she let up and went to the bathroom. After a second, Weiss jumped up and followed her. Probably to show her which toothbrush to use since I doubt Ruby just carries hers with her. When they both left Yang let out an understandable sigh. I noticed one of her hands snaking down her arm towards her burns.

"Yang, stop." I plainly told her.

Her hand flinched. "I wasn't doing anything."

I watched her hand slowly leave her arm. "If you keep that up then it'll just keep hurting."

"I know, Blake. My hands just kind of move on their own." Yang just sounded tired at this point.

"That's kind of why you need to find help. To get a hold of things before you create destructive habits." I said.

Yang stood up and started getting ready to leave. "I know, I know. Its just that.. well I'm scared of all this. I'm supposed to be a supporter but now I'm just being torn down."

"We're all a little afraid. New experiences in life and all that. You can make it through." That was about all I could think of to say.

Yang finally looked like she was ready to go when Ruby and Weiss emerged from their cleanliness trial. Weiss had the sweetest smile on her face while Ruby still had a spec of toothpaste on her chin. Ruby ran up to Yang and tried to wrap her in a hug. It looked like Ruby was trying to become a human vice grip as her arms squeezed tighter and tighter.

Yang finally managed to pry Ruby off of her. "I'm going to head out now, Ruby. I'm sure you know how to behave properly for Blake and Weiss."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm not a little kid, Yang."

"Well you're still tiny to me so I still have to tell you to be nice while I'm gone." Yang told her.

"Do you really have to go?" Ruby asked.

Yang had to look away for a second but managed to train her eyes back on Ruby. "Yea, Ruby. I'll be completely fine though. It's not like I'm disappearing completely. I just need some time to get things straight."

"If you say so, Yang." Ruby said through pouting lips. "Can I at least still call you then?"

Yang nodded her head. "Yea, you can. I'll still want to talk to you. Blake knows my number so just ask her if you can call me."

Ruby finally gave a smile. "I'm going to call you every day then."

Yang laughed. "That's what I like to hear from you." Yang gave Ruby a quick hug and took a couple of steps towards me and Weiss. "Thank you guys for the help so far. Don't let her cause too much trouble while she's here."

Weiss spoke for both of us. "I'm sure she'll be just fine, Yang. Don't worry yourself. You've got your own stuff to concentrate on."

Yang nearly choked up and pulled me and Weiss into a huge hug. When she finally let go she headed for the door. After a couple of waves she finally managed to close the door and be on her way to hopefully getting her problems sorted out. Now it's our turn to figure out what we should do while Ruby is here. I've had basically no experience with little kids past my random times with Ruby and those moments were only short times. Thankfully, Weiss seems to have a naturally great handle on the situation so I may have to rely on her to show me the ropes.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's get some breakfast in you." Weiss told her.

Ruby picked her mood up. "Okay! I'm a little bit hungry."

Off to the kitchen they went while stayed behind a bit to pick up the couch. All the while I'm still wondering where all these people came from. It wasn't a lot of people but three is a huge step up from zero people. Hopefully it meant that things were turning around.


	21. Gateways

**Yang**

This whole idea felt so, so wrong. " _She's my sister and I'm just leaving her with my friends._ " My mind played that sentence over and over as I drove my truck out of the apartment. The engine's sound rumbling through my ears wasn't even enough to block it out. Driving down the street was simply a sub-conscious act while I droned through my head looking for some kind of solution. Blake wanted me to find a therapist or whatever to help me but I had no clue where to start on that front. I needed more information but I didn't even know where to get that either. It was an endless circle, repeating constantly till it felt like my head was filled with sloshing water.

Eventually it drove me crazy, causing me to need an outlet. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?" I screamed at my windshield. My head was light but the outburst helped me regain myself a little bit. It helped me decide to pull off into a diner parking lot where I immediately pulled out my phone. I made it flash up Blake's name on the screen and began typing up my plea.

_Yang: I have no idea what I am doing. Plz help._

I left it at that and leaned my seat back so I could recline and line stuff up in my brain. The main thing I didn't understand was just how you just "find someone" to talk to about this sort of thing. My brain couldn't wrap itself around the idea of seeing a therapist. It all seemed so out place for someone like me. I'm just not in the business of letting someone pick at me. My phone vibrated and interrupted my thoughts.

_Blake: Just go and find something. Trust me, there are plenty of qualified people in this town. I can't tell you what the best option is because everyone is different._

_Yang: Fine, fine. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. Tell Ruby I love her and miss her already._

Great, just great. I still have nothing to go on. How does Blake expect me to do this out of the blue? I recounted all of the events up to this moment. I gave a slight smack to the side of my head. "I blame you for all of this, you know?" No answer came from the skull. I wish it would though. It would probably offer up better solutions to the problems I have to deal with. "Oh well. I guess it's research time." I sighed and pulled my phone back out, searching for therapist or whatever.

It honestly surprised me just how many results I got within this city, but then I remembered Weiss's unfortunate event and it became justified. Every single result sounded the same to me and the thought of going to one just left me feeling uneasy. I had to do this though since I promised Blake and Weiss to get it at least under control enough to not cause harm to myself or, god forbid, Ruby. Eventually I chose a place that seemed like it would help me the best. It's not like I knew what I was doing anyway. Finally I was able to leave the parking lot with a least some direction on what I was doing.

* * *

This absolutely did not feel like a place where I should be. A simple, relatively small waiting room that contained some clothed chairs. I couldn't quite decide if the one I was sitting in was comfortable or not, but I was stuck sitting there and waiting like the room implied. There wasn't much to do once the paperwork was done and over with but the worst of it was having to pay out of pocket for this visit to someone that may not even be able to help me.

Fortunately, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who seemed a bit out place. A woman was sitting in the far corner of the room, under the complimentary television that the office was nice enough to provide for entertainment. Her leg crossing over the other in a dominant fashion which seemed out of place for her outfit. Those legs were covered in a pair form fitting jeans, followed by a white, small size blazer with sleeves that manged to barely cover her elbows. A pink blouse was underneath that blazer to compliment it but it seemed to be missing one of the top buttons which left a nice neckline that a may have lingered a bit too long on. Her face seemed to be cute but it bore the look of boredom as she absentmindedly fiddled with her phone.

I was examining her interesting choice in hair color when she suddenly looked up and caught me staring. My eyes tried flicking around to other stuff but I heard a simple, short chuckle come from the woman. When my eyes finally went back to her she was still looking at me. She chuckled again and twiddled her fingers at me as a "Hello." Behind those hands was a half-cocked smile that lasted a second or two before she finally went back to messing with her phone, though the look of boredom didn't seem to return to her.

* * *

**Blake**

Yang hadn't texted back yet so I'm assuming she found at least something to help her out. Though I wonder if she understands this isn't exactly a thing that can just be fixed in three days. It's about getting it under control and stopping the extreme moments of emotion. She must have been keeping a lot of emotion locked up for a long time to cause so much strife in just only a couple of days. Ruby was none the wiser about it, thankfully. Most of the day was just Ruby and Weiss spending time together. Watching shows, fixing up Ruby's stuff, and talking about multitudes of things that Ruby was curious about.

The little girl was also into horse playing but Weiss wasn't exactly as built like Yang is so Weiss didn't let that go on too long. When Ruby did get Weiss to play along, it usually caused a couple of pangs of jealously as she groped and pushed on my girlfriend without a care in the world. I just sat idly by on the couch while they went at since me joining in would be too much for our living room to take. That, and I didn't really know how I felt about kids. I loved Ruby but I don't know if I could raise a kid like her properly. A child's brain is a very delicate thing as it grows up and I felt like I wouldn't be able to let it learn and adapt to its full potential. Not to mention all of the parenting situations to awkwardly deal with if something bad or out of the ordinary happens.

Weiss had finally stopped Ruby from trying to climb over her back. "Okay, okay, I'm tired. Let's rest a bit and find something to watch." Weiss examined Ruby for a moment. "Actually, I'll find something to watch. Go and get the hair brush out of the bedside drawer in Blake's room. I want to fix your hair up a bit."

Ruby saluted and bounded off around the corner into  _our_  room to grab said brush. Weiss landed next to me on the couch and sighed. "Enjoying parenthood, Weiss?" I asked the tired beauty.

She leaned into me. "It's just a bit tiring. Fun, but tiring."

I wrapped an arm around her. "It's only fun because you skipped the baby part of it. That's the real draining part of raising a kid."

"Thank God. I like kids but I'm not ready to deal with a baby in any shape or form."

I did dramatic swipe at my forehead. "Phew, I was worried for a second."

That got a good laugh out of Weiss. I felt the vibrations of her giggles going through my side. Man, that was such a satisfying feeling. It completely distracted me from the fact that Ruby had walked back in, not with a hair brush, but instead, a prescription pill bottle.

Ruby got our attention by slightly shaking it. "Yang said you're supposed to keep these in the bathroom."

Weiss threw a puzzled look right before it registered in my head what the young girl had found. When it did, I jumped up and snatched the bottle out of Ruby's hands. Ruby stepped back after my forceful motions. "You didn't take any out of the bottle did you?" I asked Ruby. She shook her head with a slightly sad look on her face.

"That's good, Ruby." Weiss told her. "Can you go and wait in my room for a bit though? I need to talk to Blake." Weiss's voice contained a slight bit of force to it.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" She asked quietly.

Weiss patted Ruby's head and sent her on her way. "Definitely not. Though I need to have conversation with Blake for a bit. Don't worry, Ruby. It's nothing bad."

Ruby looked back and forth between Weiss and I but finally just walked off into Weiss's room, the door shutting behind her quietly. When it did finally click into the place Weiss turned right back to me, her eyes staring into mine in a way I didn't want. I threw my head back into a groan at the prospect of trying to explain stuff that I'm never prepared to explain.


	22. A Blake Tale

**Blake**

Pills are dangerous things. Take only one and you could be throwing up in the shower in less than two hours. Wishing you were dead in only three hours. Then finally, sitting on the couch staring at the television like you've never even wondered about your future. Next thing you know, it's been a year or two and you're sitting in a small book shop with someone who simply distracted you from thinking. Which is where I'm at now.

Avery is that someone. A someone who came into my life completely by random. He saw me and looked me up and down like a prize. He came up to me and started asking about what I liked and what I did in my spare time. Avery laughed at what I said a lot and never wavered in his smile.

It wasn't long before he asked if we could hang out one night and watch movies together. We found a series that I was a fan of. There was no shortage of questions about the movie from him but I didn't mind answering them. It wasn't until the halfway point of the second movie when his questions slowed down. His arm that he had slyly wrapped around me gave a nudge which I knew was code for, "Look at me." I turned and he was obviously going for a kiss. Honestly, I didn't feel much at the time but I went for it anyway. I mean, why not have fun for a little bit? A distraction from the world that I was already distracted from.

His lips connected with mine and it brought a pleasant enough feeling for me to not pull away. It went on for a minute before I felt his tongue slightly brush against my lip. I didn't like tongue so I didn't reciprocate the action. Another thirty seconds and he slightly bit my lip which I did like. A slight gasp escaped my lips which he took as approval and pulled me closer. Three minutes into it and his hand began to travel along my stomach towards my breasts. I've never thought of myself as an easy person but a little bit of pleasure never really hurt anyone. That hand roughly played with my breast and brought about the pleasant feeling I hoped for. His hand groped just right to catch my nipple and made me gasp which he took as an invitation to slide his hand under my shirt.

Eventually my shirt was off and he was working on my pants. It seemed like a bit of a rush for us but I didn't care at this point. I was wet and just wanted something to get me off and he provided his body as a tool for me. Soon we were both naked and he had a condom on. He was smaller than my last boyfriend but that never really mattered much to me. What did matter was that Avery obviously didn't have much experience with sex. After a quick search for my more than willing entrance he began pumping. Unfortunately, the small amount of pleasure I got from that didn't last long before he took that last deep push which signified he was done. I was disappointed but he seemed like he was already beating himself up about his lack of performance. He was lucky I was forgiving and still horny because I knew exactly how to fix his spirits and make him useful for what I needed. I pushed him on his back, quickly straddled his head and lowered myself. Any confusion left his head the second I was low enough for his tongue to reach out and taste me. He caught on quickly and learned what I liked without much intervening. He lacked in one department but he was a natural in this one. It didn't take too long for me to squeeze his head in my thighs as I doubled over in pleasure and orgasmed.

For nearly one hour, I managed to distract myself from everything through shallow pleasure.

It had been six months since that night and now we were sitting in my favorite book shop. Avery told me he wanted to talk and I agreed to sit down with him with a bit of reluctance. He looked concerned so I let him have his moment.

"Its starting to feel like you just have me around for sex." He started. "You rarely talk to me that much or see me unless you're in the mood. Even then, you get what you want but only make a half-assed attempt at what I like."

I sighed. "I don't know what you want, Avery. We went out to lunch recently."

"That was two weeks ago!" He said, clearly annoyed.

I shook my head. "So? I just haven't felt like going out that much. Am I supposed to always want to do what you want to do?"

He did not look happy at that. "That's not what I said. I would just like it if we did more together."

"We do plenty." I said.

"You're even annoyed with this conversation. Do you just not care about what I feel?" Avery asked.

Honestly, I was getting annoyed. "Is this conversation happening because you're annoyed that I didn't feel like blowing you the other night?"

Avery frowned. "No it's not! I just want someone I can connect with and you seem to be doing the opposite of that. You don't ask about my day, you don't go out of your way to see me and I have to make all the plans that you end up turning down anyway. You won't even say 'I love you' half the time now."

I didn't need this. "Because I don't feel like that." I said.

He did not look happy after that. "Then what was the point of these last few months? Just sex?"

"I don't know." It was the truth.

He leaned in a little. "Are you going to try to fix things like I'm trying?"

I looked away. "There's nothing to fix! I thought we were doing fine."

"We aren't! I'm not happy." He admitted. "If you won't change anything then I don't want to deal with this anymore."

I pointed an angry frown at Avery. "What? Are you breaking up with me?"

Avery took a moment and sighed. "If you aren't willing to change then yea, I am."

"Fine." I said.

Avery studied my face. I guess he was seeing if I changed my mind real fast but I didn't budge. He got up and quickly turned around and walked away. The door's bell rang as he left. I could see him through the window as he walked down the sidewalk, his head never lifting back up. Surprisingly, I actually felt something for a second but it quickly got pushed aside. Something clicked in my head right then. I didn't like how fast my brain was able to hide those feelings of sadness. I knew the point of the medication I was taking was to keep me from just dropping into deep depression at random but it seemed to also hid legitimate sources of sadness and every other extreme emotion.

When I got home I quickly pushed my prescription to the very back of my side table drawer with my full intention of forgetting about it.

Which is exactly what happened. For three months anyway.


	23. In the Office

**Yang**

"So... what happens first?" I asked the supposed therapist. "I've never done something like this before."

The therapist gave what seemed to be a genuine smile and started walking towards her chair. It was just a simple arm chair in the middle of the room, upholstered in dark green leather. Near it was a similar colored chair that seemed to be a bit more cushioned. I assumed that one was where I was supposed to go and started towards it. It felt like it took minutes just to get to it as the therapist was silent the whole way. For a few seconds it was just some footsteps bouncing off the walls of an office meant to apparently help me.

When I made it to the chair and immediately started to sit down. The chair's cushion collapsed like it was trying to suck me in with a groan as the leather rubbed against itself. Once I had settled into it I noticed that the therapist was still standing and had an even bigger smile on her face.

"It seems to me..." Her hand gestured toward me. "..that you've already managed to make the first step yourself.

This already felt like a trick to me. "What do you mean? All I've done is sit down."

"Trust me, the hardest part of stuff like this is just simply getting the courage to not walk out before your appointment."

"I guess that makes sense. Granted, I'm here because some friends said that this was something I needed." Blake's worried voice crept into my brain.

The therapist nodded and finally sat down, making me a lot less nervous. She didn't let herself lean back against the chair's back. In fact, she leaned slightly forward as if she was taking a slightly better look at her TV screen. Her legs were still crossed as if some part of her was still bent on looking professional despite her loose, white, button up shirt being tucked into simple black jeans. Maybe I was just trying to find a reason to knock her but she didn't seem typical enough to me. The only thing that she had from my randomly guessed version of a therapist was her brunette hair, cut short into a bob cut.

Overall, she seemed satisfied with my reasoning. She took a second to open a manila folder with only one one sheet of paper in it. For the one second I was able to see it, it just seemed like a copy of the information sheet that I had filled out in the waiting room. It was quickly covered up though by some sheets of notebook paper that she placed on top of the first sheet. She pulled out a pen that was apparently clipped inside her shirt's sleeve and wrote a few words inside the folder.

She clipped her pen back into her sleeve and closed the file. "Well it's a good thing you have friends like that. If they keep it up you may not even need me that long." A small chuckle sneaked out of her mouth. "But until then, we'll see what we can accomplish on our end. Sound good to you?" That honest smile didn't waver one bit. "Though I guess I can help out for today. My name is Sarah Shamford."

It took a second to take the cue she set for me. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, but didn't you already know that? From the file and all." I pointed to her hands.

Sarah set the file on the arm of her chair. "Well I've read part of the information but I prefer to do proper introductions so everything is on even ground when we first meet."

"Well besides the fact that you're being paid to be here." My smart mouth showing itself.

"You made the decision to come here, Yang. I don't go to my patients." Sarah said. "Heck, if you leave right now I'll just refund everything like it never happened. Well?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I've got to be here."

"Why is that, Yang?" Sarah asked. Her forward lean suddenly starting to come back.

I sighed. "Things.. have been kind off for me lately."

"What does 'off' mean?"

"Like, having what I think are something like an anxiety or panic attack? I don't know. I get stuck in some state where it feels like everything is closing in on me." Sarah was already writing in my file again. "I hate them and the only way I've been able to break out them were through these." I showed her my arm the had most of the burns on them. Concern showed on Sarah's face when she noticed them. She reached out and gently grabbed my hand to turn my arm so she could see it better. I didn't expect it and nearly pulled my arm away I guess she knew that because she didn't hold on too long.

She looked me clearly in the eyes. "You did these to yourself?" I nodded my head and she wrote some more. "I can't tell you to do anything as that's not why I'm here, but I would like to say that I can't condone this behavior."

Guilt seeped into my gut. "I was in my truck when one started and I just wanted it to stop."

"So you resort to burning yourself?" She asked.

"It was just something that worked. It's not like it hurt that much. It ju.."

"I'm stopping you there. You're hurting yourself. Don't you think it sounds odd saying that burning yourself is helping you?" Sarah probed.

I nodded slightly. "I know. Even my friends weren't exactly thrilled about it."

"So they know about the self-harm? Did you tell them about it or did they randomly find out about it?" It seemed she was finally getting into the details.

"They found out about them after I had a breakdown driving home. I don't remember much though." I've definitely tried to forget it at least.

Sarah seemed interested though. "Can you try retelling some of the events at least. I feel like it would be important for me to hear this so I can offer the best help I can. If you don't mind, obviously."

I sighed. "I'll give it a shot. I'd rather not relive it but if you think it'll help then I guess its worth a try." I steeled myself for the memories to come back and hoped that I would be able to handle it.


End file.
